Change
by Izzybella12
Summary: Sequel to Gone. OOC. Percy has gotten out of Tartarus seemingly fine. But is he really fine? A hidden part of his mortal life may make things complicated. And to make matters worse, there's a new quest about a leader's wrath. Who will be the slave? Who is the sacrifice? And does anyone really know Perseus Jackson like they thought they did? (Read Wrath and Gone first if you didnt)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is the follow up to Gone, if you haven't read that, please go back and start reading at Wrath. If you don't, you could be very lost here. Before we start I'd like to thank everyone that followed and reviewed and favorited my last two stories in the series. I have no clue what this series should be called, so if you want to, send in reviews or PMs about what you think the series title should be! I'll set up a poll as soon as I get at least two ideas! Special thanks to the three people I asked to help with the naming of this story, I appreciate your help! For new readers, I update usually once a day, or maybe two days. One more thing, I hope we only gain readers and don't lose anyone. If you do review (you don't have to, I understand), just please be nice. I wil tolerate constructive criticism but flames and mean people will find themselves getting yelled at by me and Stanley and maybe Damian and Joker. Curious people can PM or review to find out more about Stanley, Damian and Joker. Thank you for reading at least chapter one! I own nothing and enjoy this story! :)**

**Third Person POV**

Percy stood waiting for the rest of his team on top of Half-Blood Hill. He was looking at a phone he secretly had, a gift from his mortal boss. It beeped and Percy looked at his newest text.

_Have they asked questions yet? Do they know more other than you are a brainiac and didn't tell them? _

Percy smirked. _No. And I haven't given anything away. I bet they forgot already_. His boss knows he wouldn't give away information like that; he knows the consequences. One day though, Annabeth would remember and ask. The smirk wasn't because Percy liked this man and was happy no one found out. No, it was because he _wanted_ someone to find out. If they found out he could finally be free.

Percy was knocked from his thoughts when he heard someone climbing up the hill. "Hey Percy. Since when are you up so early?"

"Hey Thals," Percy responded, casually and quickly hiding his phone. Half-bloods aren't supposed to own phones, but his was special. It would cause suspicion though. "I guess i get up this early now just to start the day." He shrugged. "Is it a crime?"

"I guess not. Are we the only ones here yet?"

"Yep. Even Argus isn't up. He's probaby resting his eyes."

Thalia smiled. "Do you know where we're going for this?"

Percy thought before replying. "Well, we need to find a cave. Somewhere."

"I kinda gathered that Kelp Head."

Percy internally sighed. If only they knew... Then they wouldn't call him a Kelp Head. It was for their own good though... "Sorry! That's all I know about where we're going! Annabeth is the brains here!" He forced a smile, but he's already so good at that, so it looked genuine.

Thalia grinned at her cousin's response. "Okay, but what about the rest of the prophecy. What was it again?"

"Water and Wisedom will travel to the cave

one to become an enemy's slave

another to be sacrificed in a goddess's name.

Cause the leader's wrath and break the curse,

or else fail and bring home much worse," Percy recited.

Thalia was impressed at her cousin's memory. "Nice. Do you know what any of it means?"

"I can guess. Water and wisdom is Annabeth and I, and we travel to a cave. Pretty simple there.

"One to become an enemy's slave. I'm guessing one of us gets captured and is a prisoner of the enemy. That's the best possible solution I have for that one.

"The next line, another to be sacrificed in a goddess's name. That doesn't sound too good. I think another person is also captured, or maybe we were all captured and one person was selected to be sacrificed. I don't know to which goddess though. There's over a hundred and I don't know which ones are the super evil ones. Maybe it's Nemesis or Hera, maybe even Athena. The last two don't like me, but Nemesis doesn't really like anyone too much.

"Cause the leader's wrath and break the curse. It can be taken three ways. The leader could be me or the leader from the opposing force. That's way 1. Way 2: I could get angry. Way 3: ...I know I tried to talk it out with Wrath, and we mostly get along, but what if he causes damage? Is that what the prophecy is talking about?

"Or else fail and bring home much worse. That's so cheery-sounding. So happy and encouaging. Anyways, if we fail, something bad happens. What happens, I don't know. I don't think I want to know. Someone could die or be injured or be captured forever, or be left behind, or tortured..."

"We won't let that happen," Thalia cut in, seeing the look in her cousins's eyes. "No one will be hurt or left behind. We bring everyone there, we bring everyone home."

Slowly, Percy nodded, thoughts and possibilities spinning at a hundred miles an hour around his brain. "Yeah, no one left behind or injured. Sounds good to me."

Thalia sent a concerned look at her spaced-out cousin before turning around to see the person climbing up the hill behind her.

A boy was carrying a black bag with a skull on it up the hill. His shaggy black hair was covering his face, but you could tell those black eyes were staring at you the moment they were on you. He wore all black and scowled at a butterfly that effortlessly flew by, as if mocking him.

"Nico! Hurry up!" Thalia called.

He scowled. "I'm coming I'm coming. People rushing me. Why me? Why not Annabeth? She's not even here!"

Thalia pretended not to hear her boyfriend's muttering as he climbed up the hill. She glanced at Percy, who was still spaced-out, then called back down to Nico. "Actually, stay there. I need to talk to you about something. Right now. In private."

Nico stopped walking and stared at the daughter of Zeus as she climbed down the hill. "What's wrong?"

"It's Percy. We were talking about the prophecy, and then at the last line, he basically spaced-out. I don't know what's wrong. The only thing he said was an agreement to something I said. I don't think he really understood though," Thalia whispered.

"What do you think he's thinking about?"

_Percy _

_Flashback (only percy can see this. This is what's going on in Percy's mind as Nico and Thalia are taking.)_

It was dark. Percy was walking alone in Tartarus. No Annabeth, no Bob, no Damison. Just himself and his thoughts.

As Percy rounded a corner, he felt a tingling sensation, like he just drank two gallons of soda and was about to have a sugar high. He knew this felt familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

As percy turned the corner, a figure jumped from the shadows. Percy leapt back and grabbed Riptide.

"Son of Poseidon. How unexpected," the voice purred. It was gruff and male. The figure matched the voice. His appearence was gruff and he was obviously male.

"Out of my way. I've had enough to deal with. Do you really want to be the thirty third person that's tried to kill me since I was down here?" Percy asked exasperated. He was tired of these weirdos trying to kill him all the time.

The figure snarled. "Do you know who I am Perseus Jackson?"

"Nope. And I don't care either." Maybe if he had been feeling better mentally, he might not have been so rude to a stranger in Tartarus.

"You will care Poseidon's spawn! I will become your greatest nightmare!"

"Don't think so."

"Really? I am... OCEANUS!"

Percy's eyes widened. "As in the Titan in the sea?"

Oceanus nodded.

"The one that hates Poseidon?" His voice rose an octave.

Oceanus nodded.

"The one that almost killed Poseidon, Triton, Amphrite, Delphin, and the mermen army at the same time?" he squeaked.

Oceanus nodded.

"Oh. Can I say I'm sorry?" Percy asked.

"It is too late for that. You can either come peacefully or I can use force."

At least I get a choice, percy thought. "I choose peacefully. You are too strong to be bested by a puny demigod such as me."

Percy wasn't a coward though. He had a plan. He'd butte Oceanus up and attack him at the best time. He'd never suspect anything.

"I believe you are wrong," spoke the sea Titan. "You will not simply "butter me up and attack at the best time'. I know what you were going to do. You think too loudly. To make sure you behave..." A pair of handcuffs appeared on Percy's wrists. "There. No escape. Let's go."

Percy followed Oceanus deeper into Tartarus. After all, what was he supposed to do? He'd never get the cuffs off without Oceanus's key. As much as he didn't like it, he had no choice. Do this or die. Not much of a choice is it?

Finally the two stopped outside a large shack. It was made out of something that resembled bones and was held together with a red liquid. You could smell it from a mile away. Oceanus walked right in, with percy dawdling behind, trying not to breathe through his nose.

"Come right over here. Sit down," Oceanus instructed pointing to a large couch. Cautiously, Percy followed orders and took a seat. Nothing happened, so it seemed like a normal couch.

"Want a drink?" Oceanus asked. Percy shook his head.

"What I'd really like though is if I could get these handcuffs taken off. That'd be great."

"Sorry. No can do. You might still try to attack me. Sure you don't want anything to drink?"

"I'm sure," Percy said. Oceanus shrugged than walked over to a wall. He kicked a brick three times.

Nothing happened. "What was that supposed-" percy started.

Before could finish, chains sprang up and wrapped around him from the couch. The couch sprang up and stood vertically in front of its owner. Oceanus took a sip from his soda. "Maybe you should've gotten a drink."

Percy said nothing; there was a gag wrapped around his mouth.

"Now, let's see. Would you like to tell me about the defenses on Atlantis and that silly Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter?" Oceanus asked.

Percy shook his head no.

"Alright then. Let's do this the hard way. Or as I like to call it, the fun way." The evil glint in his eyes told Percy he'd better get out of there. He started to get Riptide out of his pocket. Oceanus saw though.

"Oh no. You mustn't ruin my couch! Speaking of which, let's fix that right now." With a wave of his hand, Oceanus changed the couch to an operating table. The chains were thicker and there were more of them.

"Now for that sword. We can't let you have that during the game. It'll ruin the fun!" Percy watched as Riptide was taken from his pocket and put in a Celestial Bronze cage. "I'll never escape now."

"Now for the materials..." Oceanus walked to the wall and tapped it four times. A section slid out. It was a wall of weapons. Daggers, whips, knives, bows and arrows, swords, a scythe, an ax, harpoon gun, and several other weapons. He selected a whip and a dagger.

"Now for the fun," he laughed.

Percy's screams and Oceanus's cruel laughter echoed throughout the section of Tartarus.

_Flashback end_

Percy blinked at the hand waving in front of his face. Annabeth was watching concerned.

"You've been staring into space for at least five minutes. Ready to go?"

Percy nodded with a grin. "Course! Let's go!"

"Adventure, here we come!" Nico yelled as they drove away.

"Seriously?" Thalia exclaimed.

"Seriously! I'm a big boy! I can make my own decisions!"

"Would you like ketchup or mustard on your hot dog?"

"Um, you could help me?"

"Told ya so!"

Nico scowled and muttered curses as they drive away. Something about stupid daughters of Zeus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Now, most important piece of information. Does anyone know what tomorrow is? Yes you in the back? No it is not Christmas! You're crazy man. And way off! It's not even December! No, the Blood of Olympus comes out tomorrow! Yay! XD I've been waiting all year! And I'm sure some of you have too! XD Lets see, what else did I have to say? Oh yeah, thanks to the two awesome people that reviewed! I appreciate it! Thanks to everyone else that favorited or followed this too! You all rock! :) I have limited time, so no other fun stuff. :( But I will say I own nothing and Damian hopes you like this chapter. ENJOY! (Still have my poll up. And I'd love anyone to think up names for this series!) Tartarus flashbacks next chapter! (sorry this chapter was so short!)**

**Random quote I made up: Revenge is sweet, but then again, so is chocolate. Yum, chocolate.**

**Song Quote: "On my own, here we go." Brain Stew, Green Day **

**Third Person POV:**

"This is our train right here," Percy said reading the sign. "This train will take us to Virginia."

"Why Virginia? What's so special about Virginia?" Nico complained. "Nothing interesting happens in Virginia. Have you ever heard of a famous person from Virginia?" **(AN NO OFFENSE IF YOU LIVE IN VIRGINIA!)**

Percy sighed. "We've been over this! We're going to Virginia because one of the United States's largest caves is in Virginia! And it seems like the best one to try. It's closest to us after all. Why not start there?"

Nico nodded. "Oh... I remember now. Yeah you did go over it. Good job."

"All coming aboard get aboard!" the train conductor yelled out. His pocket watched flashed in the sun, reflecting into Nico's eyes. The emo boy glared and scowled at the loud train conductor.

"Quick!" Annabeth said pushing her friends onto the train. They shuffled aboard with their duffle bags and each found a seat. It was three to a seat, so Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico all sat together. They tried to protest Percy's idea, saying they could do two and two, but Percy retorted with something about their bags being to big. He'd hold them next to him in his own seat. The others still weren't very happy about it.

"I'm worried about Percy," Annabeth whispered on the train. "He's always by himself now. He won't let anyone in after that episode with the lightning and Zeus's master bolt. Did you guys see it?"

The two nodded. "Yeah. When we were talking about the prophecy, he just spaced out. He must've been thinking about something that bothered him, because he didn't come around until you came and waved a hand in front of his face. And he's been sitting alone a lot in his cabin," Thalia said.

"Yeah. I was in his cabin the other day cause he owed me money, and I saw him texting someone on a phone. I didn't even know he had a phone," Nico added. "I had to hide in the shadows in order to not be seen."

"So you could do this to Annabeth and me too?" Thalia asked. Nico nodded.

"If I wanted to I could," he admitted.

"What if we were changing? Or going to take a shower?" Thalia asked.

Nico blushed. "I wouldn't hang out in the shadows of your cabin just waiting to see you change! Im not a pervert!"

"Back on track you two! Percy?" Annabeth scolded.

"Right. It's like he's closing himself off to us. Why? It's almost like I don't know him anymore. He's wanted to commit suicide for how many years? He's watched people die at age three? He doesn't love Poseidon as much as we thought be did? And do you remember what Kronos said? About the math brainiac thing?" Thalia brought up the topic Percy was trying to keep on the down low.

"Yeah! Do you think Kronos was telling the truth? Or lying?" Nico asked.

"I'm not sure. We have to watch Percy. Wait, where'd he go?!" Annabeth exclaimed. His seat only had the four duffle bags in it.

"I don't know! Do you think he's in our 'room'?" Thalia asked with finger quotes around 'room'.

"Let's go find out!" Nico said. The three rushed off to the back of the car and into the rooms they were given.

Thalia burst into the room first. She looked around before spotting a lump on the bed. Behind her was Annabeth, wildly looking for her boyfriend. And finally, Nico, eating a sandwich and getting mayo all over the floor.

"Hey Percy. Wanna come out?" Thalia asked like Percy was a small child.

"Want some mayo? I've got a soggy sandwich!" Nico offered.

The lump on the bed didn't move.

"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked. "Will you come out? Will you tell us what's wrong?"

The lump shivered but didn't move. "Please?"

"No," came a hollow wavering voice.

"Why not?"

"Cause. I won't tell you cause it's why I am here in the first place."

"Okay Percy. Will you be out for dinner?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe," came the lump on the bed.

No one made a noise or moved after the last word was spoken. Sometimes the covers would quiver, but other than that there was no movement.

"Tartarus," the lump said.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"Tartarus," the lump repeated.

"I know but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's what's wrong. You wanted to know didn't you?"

"...Yes, we did," Thalia answered slowly.

"Why? What happened?" Nico asked.

"It's a long story."

"We've got time," Annabeth replied.

"Fine. After the fall..." And percy proceeded to explain mostly every detail except one or two. Or ten.

It took up the rest of the train ride, but by the end, it was worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I wasn't allowed to do so. :( Very sorry. Next time I'll try to give you a heads up. I PMed the people that had accounts to tell them, but I couldn't tell the people without accounts. I'm very very sorry. I'll try not to do it again. I feel so guilty now... Anyways, yesterday Blood of Olympus came out! Yay! Finally! And I got it! I was soooo happy! A shoutout to my amazing parents who were so awesome and bought me a copy! :D It even had a cool bookmark that said "there will be blood"! It was awesome! I haven't finished it yet, but I won't give any spoilers! Anyways, I will always own nothing, but enjoy the chapter! I'm glad you all like it so much! It means a lot. :) **

**Random quote from me: Sunshine is overrated (has nothing to do with story. random. Will never connect with story**

**Song quote: "You will remember me. Remember me for centuries" Centuries by Fall Out Boy (has nothing to do with story. Random. Never connect to story)**

**Percy's POV (Flashback times! Tartarus!)**

"After the fall, I laid on the ground for a minute. I took a mental check of my body. I had a broken leg, a few broken ribs, a large gash on my head that bled into my eyes, a few broken fingers, maybe a broken toe, a twisted ankle, a broken wrist, and I was covered in cuts large and small."

Annabeth gasped. "How? What'd you fall onto?"

"A pile of rocks and a few boulders," I explained. Annabeth gasped again before I continued.

"I took out a bag of ambrosia I kept with me and ate as much as I could without dying to heal myself enough to survive. That meant most of the bag. I healed my leg enough to put weight on it and not die of pain and enough to heal my twisted ankle on the other leg so I could move. I healed the broken toe too. It was hard to grab enough ambrosia because I had the broken fingers and the broken wrist. It didn't matter which hand j used. They were both equally painful."

"How'd you survive?!" Thalia asked shocked.

I honestly didn't know. Nico piped up though. "It might've been because of one of these things! Kronos might've been slowing the impact for himself and you got caught in the magic of it, or since you've been there and survived before tartarus itself sensed you were a worthy demigod and didn't kill you!"

I rolled my eyes, which he couldn't see because I was still under the blanket. "Ok. Back to the story now?"

I assume they nodded because no one said anything or protested when I started to talk again.

"After I was healed I started the trek across the rocks. I crossed over them about three hours because my leg was still healing. I made it to a narrow tunnel kind of thing. I came across several titans, monsters, and traps. At one point there was a wall that popped up with arrows and barbed wife stick in the top of it. If you stepped on the wrong stone, it'd pop up and kill you. There was only one path to be safe. Luckily, I had brought a few pebbles with me from the boulders where I landed and threw them onto the bad bricks. The wall was only on the stone when it would pop up, so I was safe as long as I stayed on my safe stone. That took at least an hour because of so long it was. I barely had enough stones."

"Who/What did you battle or see?" Nico asked nervously.

"The Minotaur again, a few harpies, a drakon, a Sphinx, a few evil Cyclopes, Polybotes, and, um, other stuff. I didn't battke Polybotes though. I hid and he passed me. I'm amazed he didn't smell me." That was a lie. Polybotes found me. And he promised his revenge as soon as we met again. We didn't battle because the giant didn't have all his strength back yet. I didn't go without a good whacking and a threat though. And a deadly promise.

I could still till recall his exact word as he threw me into a marble column in front of a ruined temple. It was a temple to Hera. There were no sacrifices, so I couldn't tell if it led to Camp or not.

"You'll be back demigod. And then I won't have to kill you. You'll be back. And I'll bs waiting. I'll be waiting. I swear on my slumbering mother," the giant promised with a gleam in his eye. But for some reason, I believed him as he held me in his hand. And I still do believe him. I don't know why though.

"Percy, what aren't you saying? You said 'um' at one point. And you didn't say which Titans you saw or battled," Thalia prompted. Annabeth had strangely said nothing since that one part about me falling onto the rocks. A part of me wondered if she was even still here.

I was silent for a moment. Finally I said in a quiet voice, "I saw Oceanus."

It was barely above a whisper, but they all heard it. I heard the sound of their gasps as they all took a sharp intake of breath. "Oceanus?!" Thalia exclaimed. I think I heard someone crying in the background.

I nodded. The crying sound increased. Someone was defiantly crying.

"What happened? Did you battle him? Did he see you? Did he leave you alone? Were you hurt?!" Nico asked in rapid fire. I half wished Annabeth would do that instead of her silence.

I paused. Should I tell them the truth or give them a lie? I debated for a moment before answering. "Yes. He hurt me. The large cut I had on my stomach with my guts showing and falling out? That was from him. The neck injury was from the Sphinx when she got mad and slashed at me. Her claws had a bad reaction to my skin." I left out the torture part, but still told them enough details that they probaby won't be suspicious. Probably. But I have the three most stubborn people on the planet right here, so anything could be possible.

Annabeth yawned. I looked at my watch Tyson gave me and saw it was almost eleven pm. Past camp curfew. I yawned myself. "Let's get to bed," Thalia suggested seeing Annabeth yawn. I nodded then curled up under my blanket and fell asleep. If they wanted to, I'd tell them more tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! How is everyone? I hope you're all doing great! If not, I'm always here to help! If I can! But let's hope you're all doing great! :) Ok, I just had a hard decision, but I think it would he best for everyone if I only update every two days. That way my folks won't be mad I stay up late, I'll get a good nights sleep and maybe do other stuff, and you guys will probaby get longer chapters! This'll be starting tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'll update or not, but check in anyways if ya don't mind! I still have a poll up, and anyone that gives a suggestion to what the series title should be gets a blue cookie! (::)(::)(::)(::) Yay! Everyone, we have a special guest today. It's... Damian the red eraser skull! Straight in for limited time only from my school store! Special thanks to a guy from school for getting him for me!**

**Izzy: ok Dami. You know what to say. Let's hear it!**

**Damian: we own nothing. **

**Izzy: and...?**

**Damian: I will not say it **

**Izzy: do it! I'm the child of hades so I command you! Lazy skull with four rows of teeth...**

**Damian: the skeletons and creepy things will rule all! The pathetic humans will perish! Mwahahahaha!**

**Izzy: shut up already. You're scaring the readers!**

**Damian: they should be scared...**

**Izzy: that's not creepy at all. I'll say it- ENJOY!**

**Damian: DIE PUNY H-**

**Izzy: *interupts and takes out a bag* Look a female zombie!**

**Damian: *turning* where?!**

**Izzy: *grabs him and stuffs him in bag* Bye bye!**

**Damian: *swearing inside the bag* I will return! Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Izzy: random quote- Ew! She's eating unicorn poop!**

** random song- "once upon a time I was falling in love. Now I'm only falling apart". Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler**

**Percy's POV (still continuing with flashbacks and explanations and stuff)**

It was barely six am by the time everyone was up and bustling around. Thalia was up first and made breakfast. Once I woke up and sat up she handed me a plate of blue scrambled eggs she'd gotten from the food cart and dyed them blue. Annabeth was up after me and Nico was last. He's always been a late sleeper and I can't say its a bad thing. During the day, he looks so stressed and dark and older than he really is. When he sleeps however, Nico looks calm and relaxed. He looks like the boy I helped rescue from Thorn the manticore and nothing like this boy that's seen two wars.

Annabeth still hasn't said anything to me since yesterday when she asked the one question about where I fell into Tartarus. She never stopped to say hello, good night, or good morning. I heard her talking to Thalia and Nico by the door of the room when I was laying down.

I didn't get too much of the conversation. I heard my name, so I know they're talking about me. I also heard the words worried, stressed, sad, prophecy, Tartarus, Hera, and Wrath. I think someone is worried for me, another person is stressed and someone else is sad for some reason. They were probably talking about the prophecy too, it's not uncommon. Maybe they think we are going to Tartarus, or they were just discussing what I had told them already. Maybe they also think Hera is the goddess we sacrifice someone to. And Wrath... I don't want to talk about him just yet. Not just yet.

I've been treated differently lately. I don't know what it is. People are cautious around me and they hardly say anything. When they do and I respond, they clinch at every word I say, as if it hurts them to hear me talk. People avoid me. I even heard one girl say she was late to archery, saw me in her path, then turned around and went the other way to get there, the long way. It must've taken her another 5-10 minutes, but of course it was better than being near me. I don't mean to be selfish, but I'm lonely.

I heard my companions gather around my bed. Thalia sat across from me, diagonally to the left. Annabeth was diagonally to the right. Nico was straight in front of me. I'll be honest; I didn't think Annabeth would show up. I thought she'd avoid me and go read a book or something in the seats two carts away.

"You awake Perce?" Thalia asked. I sat up and nodded.

"Are you up for another story about Tartarus? The more we know, the more we can help you," Nico said.

I held back a snort. Help. Yeah right. The girlfriend who won't talk to me, the quiet cousin making out with the loud cousin, my favorite place and people that I respected avoiding me, yep everyone is such a big help.

Instead of saying that, I told Nico, "Yeah I'm ready. The real question is this: are you guys ready?"

My three friends looked at each other. Nico shrugged, Thalia chewed on her fingernail and Annabeth bit her lip. Annabeth nodded, keeping up with her silence to me, Nico nodded with a shrug, and Thalia replied yes for all of them.

"Okay. Yesterday, we just saw Oceanus in the narrow mase-like passageways. After I escaped from him, I limped towards Nyx's palace. On the way, I dodged her traps, defeated her pack of hellhound a guarding it, and killed a black drakon that tried to ambush me from above. It was hard with my guts falling out, but I did it!"

Thalia grabbed Nico's arm as he started to sweat. Nyx wasnt known for her hospitality. Annabeth was pale.

"I burst into the palace and soon found Nyx. She started to yell at me, saying a few things I shouldn't repeat, but the gist of it is that she wanted to kill me for interupting her and being there and she hating me and other nice stuff."

"What did you do?" Thalia asked. She was really absorbed in my story.

"I was my usual charming self," I smirked from under the covers. I heard someone groan, but I didn't look through my peek hole to see who it was.

"Nyx started to say things like "I will kill you and feed off your broken bones and forgotten soul! I will suck the marrow from your bones while you stand there and bare it" and stuff like that. Then I interrupted with the fact that Selene is my patron. They used to be friends. She agreed to help me home then and I stood on a thingy and she used her freaky magic powers to get me home. It was very painful though. She did warn me before I left."

"Oh my gods... That's terrible," Thalia murmured.

"Yep. Anyways, that's pretty much it. I'm going to take a nap now. Bye," i concluded laying down and pretending to sleep. I stayed like that until I heard them all leave. I unrolled the covers and quickly ran to use the restroom. Then I grabbed some food. It was a couple cookies and a coke. I took them into my new lair and ate them there. No one could see me. No one could know what had happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! How was your day? Mine was terribly boring thanks for asking! I cleaned my room and tried on scratchy clothes that were much too small! On the other hand, I also had Saturday band practice, so the day wasn't a total bust. Alright, I still have a poll up if anyone wants to vote. I think I also added a new one about the series title if you wanna vote for that one too. I'm also writing a oneshot about...something so you can expect to see that hopefully soon on my profile or whatever. I'm still reading the ****Blood of Olympus**** because I want it to last as long as possible, without being months long. One month is much too long. I will always own nothing, unless I'm the adopted daughter or something of Rick Riordan (which would be so cool but I love my family). I can still hope you enjoy my story and here's the next chapter, chapter 5! Ps if you have a random quote or song send a PM or review and your randomness could be on a chapter!**

**Random quote: teachers should be able to carry around nerf guns. Imagine what a teacher with hallway duty could do with a paint-gun. "Get to class!" Blue paint on their forehead. "This paper was two days late!" Nerf dart on the stomach. "You got less than 80 percent on this test!" Nerf dart to the head. **

**Random song: "Sometimes I wish someone out there would find me. Til then I walk alone..." Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day**

**Annabeth's POV**

Truthfully, I felt very bad about how I was treating Percy these last few days. I was going to talk to him after Thalia and Nico fell asleep last night, just wake him up, but his face was revealed. **  
><strong>

I remember how I felt when I saw it. I had gasped, then covered my mouth to make sure I didn't wake anyone. When percy was asleep, his face was peaceful. Lately, he's had these worry lines and he's been so stressed, and almost anxious for something, but what? I know it's not about the quest; he's dreading that. It must be something else, but what is it?

There couldn't be... Another girl? Could there?

Pushing those thoughts aside, I gasped when I saw his face. Sure it looked peaceful, but the scar he had gotten about two years ago across his eye was bright red. I remember that scar. It was from Artemis because he made a dangerous bet. But it had healed a while ago. Why was it red again?

I decided I didn't want to talk to Percy after all. Last night, I snuck back into my bed and stared at the ceiling for a while before I could fall asleep. I kept thinking about that red scar and all the possibilities. Had someone done it to him on the train or... Had percy done it to himself?

Lets just say, I didn't have very good dreams last night.

**Percy POV**

I know Annabeth doesn't think anyone heard her last night. Truth is, you'd have to be deaf and stupid and dead not to have heard her gasp. I woke up, but barely opened my eyes so as not to give myself away. I think I did a pretty good job, seeing as she didn't think anyone heard her. I'm proud of myself. And Ive been to Tartarus twice and I'm still sane. I've also tuned my senses so they are 110 percent aware of everything. That's 660 percent of you count the sixth sense everyone says humans have.

I know Annabeth didn't mean to be rude or anything when she started to nkt talk to me, but it really hurt. Not physically, even though I was hurting physically for a whole new reason, no it hurt emotionally. Have th ever had someone special turn against you or avoid you? Someone you liked that rejected you? A sibling that avoids you for a week because you did something unknown to you and they're mad? If so, that's how I feel.

You want to know something sad? All those feelings of sadness, abandonment, betrayal? They feel 10 times worse to me because I'm ten times more loyal than the average person. So when even one person emotionally hurts me, I feel like I'd rather be stabbed with Riptide, which would be cowardly and a disgrace, since it's my own sword I'd be dying by. That's just sad that I'd rather be disgraced and a coward, not to mention _dead_, instead of what I'm going through with Annabeth.

Anyways, I woke up early the next morning to set my plan in action. I wanted to know what all my friends were saying behind my back. I found one of those baby monitors and hid one of them where they usually go to talk and held the other. I connected it to my special phone and set the button to record. That way I could record it all and rewind it if I needed to. Id also have proof this way. Not much can be said about this that's bad. Except, you know, the fact I'm doing this crazy scheme because no one will talk to me except sometimes Thalia or even less Nico. Never Annabeth, my 'faithful' girlfriend that's always by my side.

You know whats funny? Annabeth told me she'd always have my back. Little late now sweetie. When I need you to comfort me, you bail. Always at my side. Gimme a break.

Later that morning when everyone was awake, they all stood by the door (their hangout) and they started talking.

"Guys, I need to talk to you. I didn't tell you everything yesterday," Annabeth started off. I wonder where this is going. They couldnt hear me listening to them because I had plugged a pair of headphones into the thing so I wouldn't be noticed.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked. She'd been playing sympathetic cousin/friend for the past two days. It's driving me nuts. I liked the other Thalia more than this one.

"Two nights ago, I wanted to have a chat with percy." So that's what she was doing. "His face was peeking out from under the blanket, and I saw it."

"What Annabeth?! Monsters? Demons? Spirits?" Nico asked.

"No. His scar was bright red."

Annabeth waited for the gasps and reactions. She wasn't expecting a 'so' from Thalia.

"It hasn't been red for two years! I think someone hurt him on his scar or... He's been hurting himself. I dont know which is worse," Annwbth admitted.

"Okay. Why don't we ask Percy? It can't be too hard and it's better than leaving him alone like that and sneaking behind his back," Nico suggested.

Silence on the other end. Finally, thalia spoke. "But what if he gets too suspicious? What if he doesn't want us to do it anymore? Can we really risk it?"

I agreed with Nico. I don't want them sneaking around and talking about me while my back is turned. Plus I'm really lonely lately.

"I agree with Thalia. We can't risk it," Annabeth said. I scowled under the blanket and stopped listening.

Stupid people. If they contacted me I would've helped them and they could've helped me. I'm just happy the train ride ends tomorrow. It would've been sooner, but we broke down for a few hours outside of Dover and sat for a while. I told stories though. I'm always telling stories, but never the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Before you all say you hate me and leave, maybe throw a knife or five on the way out, I just want to say I'm sorry. I wasn't feeling so hot and I didn't want to get worse so I didn't work on this as much because it gave me a huge headache. That's why I've been past the due date for a few days. I'm so so so so so sorry. I'll understand if you want to ditch this story or leave or hate me or whatever, but don't say anything toooo mean. Thanks. Again I'm so super sorry. I own nothing and I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter. Sorry again. Its tough all over. That's my only quote thing for now. Things are tough all over. **

**Percy's POV**

"I want a soda! We havent eaten for hours!" Nico complained.

Thalia stared at him. "First of all, we ate about an hour ago. And you stole all my fries! And all of Annabeth's! And Percy's cheeseburger! How can you be this hungry?"

Ever since he started dating Thalia, Nico has been coming out of the shadows more. He acts like the kid I knew several years ago (about 9), the kid who loved his older sister and played Mythomagic. I used to miss that boy. Now I'm tired of him.

Annabeth looked around. We had gotten off the train about a half hour ago. Nico has been complaining his head off, and it's taken all my willpower to not chew his face off or throw him in a sack to a pack of wolves. I showed them my face about fortyfive minutes ago, because I had to help pack up everything in order to leave before getting off the train. And I didnt want nico or thalia to forget anything. No one has said anything about my scar, but I could tell they were barely holding the questions/comments back.

"Ill get a map," Annabeth said. I nodded and she took off. She's still been avoiding me, but she spoke to the whole group, which includes me. It's an improvement at least.

About five minutes after Annabeth left, Nico spoke up. "I've got to use the bathroom," he declared then sprinted away. Thalia sighed.

"Just you and me."

"About that, you want me to go get some food and drinks? I'm craving some barbecue chips," Thalia spoke awkwardly.

I sighed defeated. "Fine. Go. Just... Go." Thalia flashed me a grateful smile and dashed away.

I sat alone for at least another five minutes before I got a strange feeling. Somthing bad was about to happen. Demigod-bad, not mortal-bad.

I was right.

Almost immediately after I thought that, a cold chill came over the town of Stanley. We were stopped near the gas station, a little bit north of it. I felt the hair on the back of my head stand up as I looked around.

Time seemed to freeze. All around me everything was going in slow motion. I saw a fly slowly moving it's wings about a yard in front of me. My head turned to the left. Nothing. Nothing as in no mythological beings trying to kill me. To the right, a shadowy being drifted closer. I gulped. This looked like the thing I was searching for.

The shadowy figure moved closed at an unnatural speed for a town being frozen. As the figure got closer, I could tell more about it. It seemed to be a woman with long brown hair that floated behind her as she moved. The woman appeared to be wearing a long dress made it feathers with something resembling wings sticking out from the back. It shone abnormally against the gray sky and gray everything, blinding me momentarily until my eyes adjusted.

As soon as the figure was within earshot did I yell out a question. "Who are you?!"

"I am Celaeno, one of the eldest harpies. I was one of the first," the figure said. I nodded.

"What are you doing here?"

"My father Thaumas and Lord Hades have sent me. I have a dire message for you Perseus Jackson." Celaeno was now so close to me that I could see every single feather on her body and her wings. The wings stuck out from the back like an angel's wings and her feathery body actually looked like a dress as I had predicted. Even though it's rude to Ella the harpy and all other harpies, I think Celaeno was the prettiest harpy because she was one of the eldest and most famous. Her long hair was silky brown, drifting behind her as if blowing in a breeze. Not that I would tell Annabeth, but Celaeno was beautiful.

"I usually don't accept dire messages from strangers. Why should I make an exception with you?" I asked cautiously.

Celaeno cracked a small smile, then frowned. "If you wish to die, Perseus Jackson, I will not stop you. This may help you live. Lord Hades had heard from the enemy forces during your second time in Tartarus that they were keeping tabs on a group of human life forms that destroyed a section of their army. My father also has predicted something I think you would like to hear. But if you'd rather be skeptical and disprove my advice; I will take it and leave." Celaeno turned around and moved away swiftly.

I debated what to do in my mind. Should I call her back and believe she's telling the truth and won't attack me, or let her go and risk death? Hm... Tough one.

Before she was out of sight, I stood up from my bench position and yelled at the harpy. Within seconds, she was back in front of me.

"I knew you'd listen. You don't want your friends to die," she smirked.

I shrugged. "Maybe I didn't want to die myself."

"That's a lie and I know it. You didn't want your friends to be hurt, much less die. You're a good kid," the harpy spoke.

"Anyways, what was the dire message you needed to tell me?" I changed the subject quickly. I didn't think I was a good person. I've been lying to my friends and hiding vital information about myself. Not to mention my deepest secret... No no one can know. Not even this harpy woman lady.

The harpy gave me a sad look as if she knew what I was thinking but didn't say it. "I have three pieces of information for you. On from Lord Hades, one from my father Thaumas, and one from me. I will do myself first."

The harpy took a brief pause to gather her words and remember what she wanted to say. Finally she spoke. "I needed to warn you. My father made me immortal once in secret. He told me that we had to keep it a secret from the gods and rest of the Olympians. Secrets don't come without regrets though. When the Olympians found out, my father was imprisoned and I was forced to serve Hades. It wasn't as bad as I had thought, but it was still pretty bad. Then if course the Olympians changed history so it looked like my father had been the bad guy when all he wanted was to keep my with him forever."

"And the point of this story is: I shouldn't make my daughter immortal if I ever have a daughter," I guessed.

Celaeno glared at me. "The moral is that all secrets have a punishment. Some are worse than others. Be careful what you keep as a secret to all."

She knew my secret. She knew my secret. She knew my secret! The secret I told no one, not even my mom. She knew! How?! Would she tell anyone else?! I almost started to hyperventilate. Luckily I caught myself just in time.

I tried to play cool. "Ok. Secrets are bad. Now what were the other messages?" I chewed my bottom lip as the harpy goddess spoke.

"You're a bad actor Perseus Jackson."

"Ok. And just call me Percy. You've been freaking me out by calling me Perseus Jackson all the time. What were those messages?" I prompted.

Celaeno sighed. "Lord Hades can appear wherever he chooses with his helm since it keeps him invisible. He also can sense inside of dark places. Zeus commanded Lord Hades to find the cave you seek and see what is inside of it if it's so bad. Although the ancient law prevents Lord Hades and I from telling you exact details, he wishes for you to know that it is the Luray Caves here in Virginia. He also wishes for you to know that whatever is in the cave is magical somehow. There are vicious and ruthless and merciless people in there. Lord Hades says stay cautious. He doesn't wish to see you anytime soon."

That last part was supposed to be funny and pretty nice, seeing as one of the reasons for seeing us is if we were dead. But it still kinda stung.

The harpy started to talk again, cutting off my hurt thoughts. "Now my father is last in messages. His is god of wet places. Thaumas can also sense inside most caves, because most caves are wet or moist, but there was a barrier blocking him. In short, there is powerful and strong magic guardjng these caves. Once inside, no immortal can help you without going in themselves, and that'd be suicide. Lord Hades was able to escape, but just barely. He was attacked and came home beaten and injured, covered in blood. A demigod can go in and be mostly fine though. We tested it using a brave soul. You'll have to be careful. I've seen what powerful magic can do to people, and what power in general can do. You'll have to be quick, careful, cautious, and trusting on your companions."

"Why is it vital to trust my companions?" I asked.

The goddess was about to reply when her eyes widened. "I don't have any more time. Percy, tell naught of our visit. Remember, trust your companions. They are your friends for a reason."

I tried to protest, to get more information. Celaeno ignored me. Reaching over, she touched my forehead with her index finger. Then she disappeared.

Time started again once the harpy goddess was gone. Birds sang, cars drive past, people chatted as they walked by, insects buzzed as they flew around. I saw Annabeth appearing from my left reading a map with her head down, Thalia carrying four bags stuffed with food and drinks from the right, and Nico strolling down the street in front of me like he owned the place.

My my vision got hazy. I swayed on my feet and tried to sit down, but nothing was there to support me. I started to freak out. I saw Annabeth throw the map down and rush towards me, Nico picking up the pace and jog to reach me, Thalia spilling the bags when they fell so she could make it in time. I think I heard yelling, but I'm not sure.

I I wasn't really sure about anything now that I think about it. What's going on? What are we doing here? Is someone hurt? A quest? Vacation?

Next thing I know, the ground is suddenly rushing up to meet me and all I see is dark... Dark... Dark... Nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! I'm so happy that few of you hate me! I still feel so guilty and so bad about being gone for so long. I hope you all like this chapter! Part of it is special to make up for me being gone. I bet you can guess what part. It's kinda a twist I guess. ;) I still have my poll(s) up if you haven't voted and want to. I still own nothing and enjoy this special chapter! :)**

**Random quote: why are you so sensative?! I'll go easy on you... Or maybe not! *sticks out tongue and yells* Hm. Rule three: No crying in the band room. Now shut up or get out. **

**Song quote: "I don't wanna be here anymore. I know there's nothing left worth staying for. I don't wanna be here... Anymore." I Dont Wanna Be Here Anymore by Rise Against**

**Percy's POV**

I had no idea what was going on. I was at my mom's apartment. I knocked on the door. She came to answer.

"Hey Mom," I said weakly.

"Percy? Is that you?" She whispered.

I nodded with a small shrug before being envolped in a hug.

Mom ushered me inside. She made blue cookies and we ate and talked. Paul came for a while and he talked too, but then he had to go. He forgot his phone on his desk at school. Paul took several cookies before he left, so mom had to go make more.

"So this goddess, Selene I believe you said, saved your life? She rescued you before the house burnt down and exploded and you survived? That's wonderful! She must've been a nice person to do something like that," Mom said from the kitchen.

"She's very nice. I own her my life." I sighed. Another person I need to visit. Add Selene to the list.

"I'll have to meet her some time," Mom mused as she set the gooey cookies down on a plate. "Eat up!"

I grabbed two cookies and stuffed one in my mouth. "Mom," I started, "I'm really sorry this is the first time I've seen you in years. The last time I visited, Wrath visited too. Don't worry about him though. He and I made up and now we're buddies. He'll never bother us again Mom."

My mom smiled. "Thats great news!"

I forced a smile. "Mom, I'm still a terrible son to the best mother ever. This is the first time I've spoken to you for at least five years, if not more. I'm so so so sorry. I don't deserve a mom like you."

"Percy look at me." My mom put her fingers under my chin and gently forced my head up until I was looking her in the eye. "No one could and would ever ask for a better son than you. I love you Percy. All parts of you."

I smiled a genuine smile. "Thanks mom. Your the best mom ever."

Suddenly everything changed. I was in a dark room. Someone across from me sore all black. He was slouched against a chair, feet up on hhe table in front of us. "'Sup little bro."

"Hey Wrath. I thought I was older."

"Nope. I say I am so HA! I'm older. What are you doing here anyways? This is the dark part of your brain. I didn't know you could even come over here. Better get out while you still can though. Never know what demons could be coming by. They like to stop in if they like me."

"I need to talk to you dude," I said. Wrath raised an eyebrow.

"What are we taking about here? Cause if it's the birds and the bees, im not the one in charge of the body so..." An awkward silence filled the air.

"No it's um... There's been a prophecy."

"What does a prophecy have to do with me?" Wrath asked incredulously.

I sighed. "One of the lines says 'cause the leader's wrath and break the curse/ or else fail and bring home much worse'. I was wondering, are we still good? You don't want to kill me or anything?"

Wrath's lips twitched. "No. We're good. I don't want to kill you. I never wanted to _kill_ you, just banish you to the darkest parts of out mind forever. But we're over that now."

I smiled. "That's great."

A noise sounded from from outside the closed door to the dark room. It sounded like a drunken elephant slamming against the wall. Wrath cursed under his breath.

"You have to go. That's Bart. He's a demon friend of mine. In a moment, he'll come in and if he sees you, you'll die. Go!"

I jumped up from my seated position across from my twin/alter-ego. Just as my body faded away did the door open revealing a large orge man in need of a dentist. He did look drunk, his bloodshot eyes looking around for any threats. I disappeared before he saw me.

I opened my eyes. Where am I now?!

**Wrath's POV (twist!)**

My idiot twin left me hours ago. Bart didn't really come in for a visit. I made a hologram of him using the water in the air. I reflected it to catch the light and reveal colors in any shape I wanted. Just one of the many things my cool of a "brother" doesn't know about.

Why am I saying Percy left hours ago when you say he just left? Simple. That was a flashback. We had that conversation hours ago on the train while the body was asleep. Confused? That's just the idiot's way of thinking that's hard to understand. It is the idiots way, so of course it's a little challenging.

Why do I keep calling Percy names? I'm just letting you guys know what he actually is. You thought we were "all good"?! Ew. He's just a little loser. We were good for literally two hours. Our stupid father decided to split up our dreams. He gave Mr Goody-TwoShoes the good dreams (oh the dreams i'd have had...) but I got the bad dreams. Big mistake pops. Through dreams I met my new partner. She wanted to kill or sway my brother to her cause, but I told her not to waste her power. So instead she picked up a better, more powerful ally. Me. She'll help me get rid of my brother's conscientious and I'll take over forever.

Percy and I aren't "all good".

I liked the sound of this new prophecy though. What's the leader's wrath supposed to be though? Is it me? Do I do something or is it a different leader? I hope it's me. Maybe I win finally. Until then, I'll wait. I'm patient.

Ill wait in the shadows. Then-I'll strike. Fast as a cobra and twice as deadly. The loser won't ever see me coming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Alright, how's everyone doing? I hope I'm hearing goods, if not, you can always talk to me! :) Housekeeping: polls-still up if you wanna vote. You know how I have the random quote and random song quote? You can get a say too! Just tell me what you want it to be and BOOM you're in. If I get multiple requests for a chapter, I'll add it to a document of recommended quotes! So if you give me a suggestion, check in! You might be featured in an author's note! XD Anyways, I own nothing (although I'll be seeing the guy that owns everything soon!) and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Random quote: yes I know a ****watch is worn on your wrist. You don't need to point to it when you ask me the time. Where else would I keep a watch?!**

**Random song: "So shut up shut up shut up ain't gonna take it! Get out get out get out of my way!" Shut Up by Simple Plan. **

**_New!_**** Words I've said too much today: in science we've been learning about a carrying capacity in an ecosystem. I say I have a _caring_ capacity. Let's just say, it peaked before 10:30 this morning. It was way past that by noon. That just tells you about my day. Only so much I can take of these (beep beeps) **

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to screaming.

I looked around startled, scared, and confused. Where am I? How'd I get here? What happened? Who's screaming?

It took me a moment to realize it was me.

"Percy! Percy look at me!" Annabeth. Kneeling in front of me on the ground. I lowered my voice to a whisper then silence as I took in our location.

There were these large mountains of... Stuff surrounding us. Im not sure since my vision was a little hazy. I saw a vague person-shaped thing (Thalia?) perched on one of the mountain tops. They kept an eye out for enemies (or so I presumed).

"Im guessing he's awake," the person on top of the mountain yelled. I looked at the person. Definitely Thalia. But then... Where's Nico?

Annabeth yelled something to Thalia, something about Sherlock I think. Then Annabeth turned to me. "Percy are you okay?"

I tried to say something, but it came out more like "ghfneid Chdisbdnsk djsks chedheksn."

Annabeth chuckled. "Try again."

I did try again, and it came out as an actual word this time! "What happened? Wheres Nico?"

Annabeth thought for a moment. "I think Nico went to get us information about the famous caves around here. We don't want to-"

"It's here," I interrupted.

Annabeth looked at me quizzically. "How do you know for sure?"

I gulped at the look my girlfriend was sending me. "Um... Everyone left then this lady named Cele- Calo- Celo- Caleo- forget the name. Anyways some lady came and told me information that would help us. Or so she claimed. I'm not so sure."

"Can you describe her?"

I shook my head, which proved to be a bad idea. Maybe I hit my head on something too. It hurts like Hades. "Every time I try to remember what she looked like, I get this huge headache."

"Hm... Can you remember what she told you? Anything at all can help," Annabeth asked.

"Secrets are bad; they always have a punishment at the worst time. The enemy from the caves is a merciless bunch of people. And always trust your companions," I recited.

"Ok. Let's start with the first one. Anyone have a secret?" Annabeth called out.

Thalia and I said nothing.

"I-I have a secret." Nico appeared from nowhere, scaring the Hades out of me. "I'll share my secret if it means none of us have to die."

Did everyone looked as shocked as I felt?

Annabeth regained her wits first. "Ok Nico. If you're sure you want to do this, we should all probably share secrets. Thalia get down here!"

In a flash, Thalia was by Annabeth's side. "Oh gods you don't look so good Perce."

I don't? Why not? I opened my mouth to talk but Annabeth answered my unasked question.

"You bashed your face on the ground when you fell. I barely caught you, but your face still got beat up by the pavement. And while you were passed out in your coma-type thing, you screamed out of nowhere and punched Thalia, causing her to drop you," Annabeth explained.

I sat still in shock. What did she mean by coma? I couldn't have been out for long right?

Nico started talking before I could continue my thoughts. "Ok, so my secret. I...Bianca and I... We were... We were abused."

The girls gasped and I stared shocked. "When Nico?" Thalia asked quietly.

"When we lived in the Lotus Casino. I was small and weak. I couldn't defend myself and some girls and their boyfriends took turns throwing things at me. Then one day, Bianca walked by and saw. She got mad, and they did it to her too. The girls and their guys got drunk. I mean, they had to drain those bottles somehow. They played truth or dare. All the dares involved Bianca and I, as did most of the truths. One of the guys dared another one and he-he-he... Bianca...She screamed...tried to save me... One of the girls held me down so I couldn't run..." Tears filled up in Nico's eyes. He took a shaky breath and stopped talking.

Thalia looked at Nico with sad eyes. "I'm so so so sorry Nico. I never knew. _We_ never knew. None of us ever knew."

"It's fine," Nico muttered. "If I wanted people to know I wouldve said something a long time ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?" I asked incredulously.

Nico shook his head. "Never comes up in a conversation." I knew that wasn't the only reason, but I didn't press him.

Nico took a shaky breath. I realized he was crying, silently to himself. That made me feel worse. "Thalia's turn," he announced.

Thalia trained her gaze on her sneakers. We were all sitting in a circle on the ground, because if I tried to stand I felt like I had been hit by a lawn mower and was about to puke.

"I'm I'm-" A sob erupted out of Thalia's throat. "I-i-i-i- I can't do this!" Thalia broke down in sobs.

"It's okay Thalia! You can do this! If Nico can, so can you! You're what? What are you trying to say?" Annabeth exclaimed, trying to stop Thalia from making herself sick from the sobbing and crying.

"I can't do it!" Thalia cried.

"Yes you can! Now do it if you don't want to die!" Annabeth demanded.

Thalia was so surprised that she quit crying and shut up. After more coaxing from Annabeth, she finally told us what her secret was. "I'mresponcibleformymom'sdeathanditsallmyfaulti'materribleperson!"

"What? Could repeat that slower this time?" Nico asked.

Thalia paused and took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I'm responsible for my mom's death and it's all my fault and I'm a terrible person!" She gushed in one breath.

"Could you explain?" Annabeth asked gently. I haven't said anything the whole time. I didn't want to have to share my secret.

"We were on the way to camp," Thalia began, "but we stopped in a gas station. Everywhere I looked, even that far away, I saw my mom saying how much she regretted having children because "they keep going missing". I just got so mad that I snuck off to the phone booth. First I called my mom. I pretended to be a reporter, saying I had time and wanted to interview her. She accepted right away. I gave her the address and hung up."

Thalia paused to catch her breath. "Then I called the paparazzi and actual reporters and photographers. I told them where my mom was going and where to go to head her off and catch up to her." Tears fought for space in Thalia's eye. "Later on, I heard my mom died that day, followed by paparazzi, and going to meet a reporter that didn't even exist. It's my fault."

Annabeth spoke next. "I guess it's my turn. My secret is that while in Tartarus the first time, I was tempted to just give up and abandon percy. I wantes to end it, no matter what. I'm sorry."

No one said anything to Annabeth's secret. It wasn't really a big bad secret. She didn't do anything, so she's pretty good compared to the rest of us.

Everyone was staring at me. "Your turn Perce," Thalia sniffled.

I stared back, eyes wide. What should I do? Listen to my boss, my friends, my heart, or my head?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi. First, I'm sososososososo sorry that I haven't updated for a few days. First I went to a party that was longer than I thought it'd be, then I was babysitting for so long and I couldn't write anything cause I was watching the kids, then the stupid website kept shutting down everytime I tried to get to my documents file and then yesterday I was just so mad at everyone (well, almost everyone) and I didn't want to post it because I probably said something I would regret and that wouldn't be cool. Breathe. Ok, I'm so so so sorry. :( I wanted this chapter to be good, and the way I had it before, it stunk. Now that that's over with, I own nothing and I hope you ENJOY THE CHAPTER! :)**

**Quote: I hate people**

**Song: "Everybody's hit the bottom, everybody's been forgotten, left a little empty-handed, so if your out there barely hanging on..." Lullaby by Nickleback**

**Percy's POV**

I stared wide-eyed at my friends. Loyalty is my fatal flaw. The problem is... Who am I loyal to? I have my boss to be loyal to, and, as much as I resent him, I'm still loyal to him. But I also have my friends. No matter how many times I want to turn around and walk away, I'm still loyal to them too. But who should I be loyal to? My boss or my friends?

I couldn't think for a moment. Everything I've done with and for my friends flashed before my eyes. And I remembered and saw everything my boss said, did, provided for me. How can I choose between the two?!

I guess I took too long before I could get the nerve to answer. My friends' eyes were on me, wide with concern. That's all they seem to be feeling lately.

"Percy? Hey Percy wanna tell us? You don't have to-" Thalia started to say gently before Annabeth interrupted her.

"He does have to tell us!" Annabeth snapped. "The goddess woman said we had to share our secrets, and we already shared! It's only fair that Percy shares too!"

Nico scowled. "Leave him alone! Maybe he isn't ready to share with us yet!"

Annabeth turned to me. "Come on Percy! You have to share! We shared so it's only fair that you share too!"

"It's okay Percy! Take as long as you like!" Thalia encouraged.

"How long is that?! I want to sleep tonight!" Nico exclaimed.

I didn't hear them. Not really. I couldn't really hear anything except the beating of my heart echoing in my ears and the blood rushing to my head. All I could see was an epic battle going on inside of me. All I knew right then was the epic battle between my heart and my head.

"Percy? Percy?! Percy can you hear me?!" A voice cut through the haze I was in. I couldn't tell who it was. I could hardly tell who I was.

I heard murmuring going on from beyond the haze, but I was helpless to figure out what they were saying. I think I heard my name a few times, but other than that I have no clue.

Im not sure if you've ever felt this, but your heart battling your head is tough. It's tough on your whole body. Hard in the sense that you could die from it. That's how bad it is.

Some grabbed my shoulders. I felt my body rocking back and forth, someone was shaking me. I don't know who it was.

A voice managed to penetrate the vail of pain I was cloaked in. I think it was a guy's voice, but I was honestly having trouble remembering the alphabet, so I'm not so sure on anything.

"Snap out of this!" The voice cried. At that point, just the fact that I could hear the voice made me question if it was in my head or not. "Percy!"

I think I tried to say something, but my lips barely moved. A whisper might've escaped, but I don't think anyone heard it.

Someone gasped. "He's still alive! How is he doing that?! Any other mortal or demigod, maybe even a god would've given out under the pressure. I don't even know if my dad could've survived!"

If i wasn't in so much pain I would've chuckled. They care oh so much about me. Just listen. Saying I could've died, should've died, real nice people. Now they're talking about immortals dying, great topic.

"Guys, he's hyperventilating! We need to help him somehow! He obviously can't help himself!" A new voice exclaimed. This one reminded my pained consciousness of sugar-coated poison. It could be sweet, but had a sour and vile taste afterwards. Like it tried to work everything out, but ended up breaking and killing you.

A third voice spoke up. "Sorry about this Perce..." They muttered. What do they have to be sorry about? Just as I thought that a stinging sensation was felt on my face. My hand automatically went up to rub it.

"Snap out of it!" Yelled the third voice as I was repeatedly slapped across my face.

Suddenly, my eyes focused on the objects in front of me. A black-haired girl slapping me across the face with the back of her hand, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Behind her was a guy dressed all in black, watching me with fear and anxiety. Farthest in the back was the sugar-coated poison, the fading sunlight reflecting off her blonde hair.

"Thalia," I murmured closing my eyes.

"Yes percy?" She asked anxiously.

"Thalia... Stop slapping me," I muttered.

Blushing, Thalia stepped back and let me rub my cheek. "Sorry."

I shrugged. "I need to tell you my secret don't I?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'm still so so sorry that I skipped a few days and didn't tell you. I hope you can all forgive me. :( Anyways, polls: still up. Day Level (anger or excitement): frustration mostly. Day Average: Awful. Hope your day was better than mine! My terrible day goes out to a person named Sarah. Thanks (not!) for making it all happen. I own nothing and i hope this chapter is more enjoyable than my day! (Wont have to enjoy this too much for it to beat my day! That's saying something.) **

**Song: "Cause ya had a bad day, taking one down. Sing a sad song just to turn it around. you had a bad day," Bad Day by Daniel Powter**

** Quote: want to know what I hate most in life? Life. (By someone in Social Studies 1)**

**Percy's POV**

My three friends stared at me, waiting for me to speak. I sighed, knowing I had backed myself into a corner.

I opened my mouth to speak. "It all began when I was five years old. I was sitting on the steps of our apartment because I had gotten into a fight in school and didn't want to face my mom. It was my first school right and I didn't know how she would react. As I was sitting, a man passing by stopped right in front of me."

"Who was he?" Thalia asked.

"He never said his name. He did ask me questions, to which I answered them all truthfully, I was just five. He asked things like if I had a mom, dad, and any siblings. He asked where they all were. Who my best friend was. Even the names of all the pets I've ever owned. Then, the man asked me what I would do if I met my dad and he was in trouble. I replied saying, "my dad will never come back. He'll never need my help. But if he did I'd help him, even though it would be reluctantly." The man seemed satisfied and walked away. I stared after him though."

"Why? It's rude to stare," Annabeth said snobbishly.

"I stared because his hair was golden like a polished watch, and his eyes were the color of molten gold. I stared because even if I didn't know it for about seven more years, that man was Kronos. And I had told him about my entire family, most of my life in fact," I retorted, voice cold as ice.

Annabeth's eyes widened. Thalia gasped and Nico's face took on a mask of shock. "Kronos?! As in LORD OF TIME?! The Crooked One? The one you killed on Olympus? _That_ Kronos?!" Nico hissed.

I nodded slowly, then regretted it as my head started to throb. "That Kronos."

"Why don't we all take some time to ourselves to think over the stuff everyone told us and see if it connects to the prophecy in any way? Ok great! I'm going to go sit back on top of the trash mound," Thalia said then jogged away.

Trash mound? Oh yeah we're at a junkyard. Why we stopped here I don't know. I bet Annabeth chose it. I have a phobia of junkyards now; everytime I see one I'm brought back to the time when Bianca...died. I still can't believe she's gone. It's all my fault. I failed her and Nico.

Thalia wouldn't have stopped us at a junkyard; she was there when Bianca died too. I'm sure she doesn't have the exact same feelings as I do, but I'm willing to bet they're close enough.

And Nico. Poor poor Nico. No wonder he's been the one getting the food and everything else. His sisted died in a junkyard (because I failed to protect her). I'm sure just being here hurts him as much as it hurts me, maybe more or less because he didn't actually see her die. I did. Everything seems to center around me. Yippee. (Not).

Thalia went to go sit atop the trash heap, Annabeth was seated by the fence (wonder if it's electric...) where the only tree in this junkyard grew and I was sitting/lying where I've been ever since I woke up. Nico disappeared, most likely "getting food" or just avoiding this gods-dreadful place.

A thought over what everyone said.

Annabeth's secret was that she wanted to abandon me in Tartarus when we were together. Does that mean move on without me, hurt/injure me, or... Worse. I'm hoping it just meant move on without me, or else I'm not sure how I would go on with that thought raging through my mind.

Thalia's secret was that she killed her mom. It was indirectly, of course, but if you really think about it the whole thing is her fault from the start. Not the start of her birth or anything, but from when she ran away. That all kinda led up to that. It is her mom's fault she ran away, but she chose to run away in the first place. This all just giving me a major headache.

Now Nico. Poor poor poor Nico. I don't know about you, but I absolutely _HATE_ stories about abused kids. What makes people think it's a good idea to harm others? Kids or not! It shouldn't matter who you're hurting; what should matter is that you're hurting someone. It just makes my blood boil at the very sound of it.

Now, if that's how I react to a stranger's story of abuse, imagine how I act when I hear my two cousins were abused. Two young kids living on their own, two kids that I bonded with over a span of a week. Less than a week. Bianca, a happy carefree girl looking out for her little brother, a girl that wanted friends and a normal life. Nico, a boy who used to be carefree, talkative, naive. A boy that all he wanted was to be someone special and cool. A boy that loved Mythomagic and his big sister.

Both abused way too young.

Thalia and Nico's stories are both so sad, so true, yet I can relate to them.

Id been thinking so hard I started to drift off to sleep. My last conscious thought was this:

Head beats the heart. Maybe I'll tell them someday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi! Hope everyone had a happy and safe halloween! To answer someone's question, that was part of Percy's secret. He had many parts that may or may not be revealed to his companions... But by the end of the story you (the reader) will know the secrets. I have my poll up. I'm going to end the poll about the series title (on my profile) sometime in November. I'll let you know when. I'm thinking the 16th, but that's not a definite. Um... I've been super happy about something and it's all thanks to a special person at school even if they don't know! So you can thank them if the chapters lately are better than before or happier or whatever or anything! (Happiness is not completely brought down by the many many many $&!#% in my school.) I own nothing still and I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Quote: Stormy with a chance of stupidity. **

**Song: "This time, don't need another perfect lie, Don't care if critics ever jump in line, I'm gonna give all my secrets away, All my secrets away, all my secrets away" Secrets by Onerepublic**

**Annabeth's POV (oh my! Is this a different POV?!)**

I know what's been wrong lately. Percy has been acting weird and I've been having the strangest feeling to ever have on a quest, especially as one as dangerous as this.

Boredom.

Before you protest saying the quest hasn't been boring, I want to say it hasn't been boring. I'm not feeling boredom from the quest, I'm feeling it towards... Percy.

I know I'm nit supposed to be feeling this way if I'm happy in my relationship. I think I'm happy, but I've been feeling this so much lately. Which only stands to make me believe... Maybe Percy and I shouldn't be together any more.

No don't you start yelling at me! This is hard on me! I've been trying to distance myself slowly after the last few days so that when I break up with him it won't hurt as much. I've thought it all out using logic. I'll distance myself slowly, so slowly he won't know what's happening. I mean, I call him Seaweed Brain for a reason. He won't figure out what I'm doing, then when I break up with him, it won't be as bad because I'll already have distanced myself! I'll do it when this quest is over. That way we won't have any distractions.

As I also said, Percy's been acting really weird lately. First, the scar he got over his eye in a fight with Atlas turning red. It's almost like the scar was reopened and then someone tried to heal it in one night. Its not unlikely. Percy might've tried to heal it with water so we wouldn't notice it. That's not an impossible theory.

Secondly, Percy was giving me the cold shoulder lately, like I killed his puppy. What's up with that?! I've been helping him and watching over him and all I get is the cold shoulder?! How is that fair? He hasn't said more than a few sentences to me since the train! Does he know what I'm planning?! No that's silly. He's too much of a Seaweed Brain to know! Right?

Finally, what's up with the visiting of the goddess woman? So far I think she's some form of harpy, since I found a feather on the ground while I was checking the scene to see what happened to Percy while we were gone. But there's several harpies it could've been, and there's still the question of why he passed out. This whole quest seems like a big mystery.

Now before I'm done, I have two more things to discuss. The first ong the two is the fact about where we're staying for now. The place Percy woke up in. You know, the junkyard? I believe he told you about it already. Yeah, it wasn't my fault we stopped there! He never told me that part; no one had! And we couldn't go on any longer! Thalia was getting beat up by Percy's flailing unconscious body and Nico was trying to help carry his heaviest cousin. And not heavy as in fat, heavy as in he has so much muscle its so hard to carry him. That kind of heavy. And if I never knew about Bianca and the junkyard, how am I supposed to know to stay away from junkyards if they're so bad for the three living people I had with me?

You don't believe me when I say I didn't know? Well I didnt. I was busy holding up the sky. Whenever I asked someone, they'd say to ask Percy. I'd ask percy and he'd just say that she died and hero, trying to save the quest members' lives. Then he'd look into the distance and not move for a long long time. Eventually, people stopped asking. But that doesn't mean I ever found out. He stayed quiet and even the other people on the quest weren't right in front of the automatron and couldn't replay exact details. It's honestly not my fault if we're pointing fingers.

My last point is Percy's secret. Don't misunderstand, I do believe it's the truth. I just don't think that's all. There's something else. He just didn't say it. I don't know what else he has to say, since the Percy I knEw hardly ever kept secrets. I doubt the other secret he had was too bad. But curiousity killed the cat for a reason.

Percy Jackson has a secret. And I'm going to find out if it's the last thing i do...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! First, thank you all so so so much for the reviews. To Percyisawesome, did you say you didn't want me to change anything? Was that the point of the review? Because no offense, but I was a tad bit confused at that part. Thanks. And to everyone, I have some sad news. Sad for you at least. I'm going on vacation. I leave the 7th of November (this month) so I won't be able to update for a whole week until I come back on the 15th I believe. I'll update today (if you're reading this I obviously updated) and today is Monday. I'll also update Wednesday (the 5th) and if the plane I'm on has wifi, I'll update Friday too. If it doesn't, nothing will happen. I'm pretty sure it has wifi though. And I will be sure to leave you guys a nice cliffhanger for the week. :) And without further ado, I present to you, the chapter I hope you enjoy and the characters I do not own, chapter 12!**

**Quote: is it creepy if I spend every waking hour thinking about someone?**

**No, as long as you don't think it's creepy if someone thinks about you every waking hour. **

**Now that you put it that way... **

**Song: "Vacation all I ever wanted! Vacation had to get away! Vacation better off spent alone..." Vacation by (I honestly have no clue)**

**Thalia's POV**

I have mixed feeling about everything that's been happenjng lately. I agree with mostly everyone that Annabeth is being a jerk to Percy, but in her defense he is being a little secretive lately. And the icing on my (beep) birthday cake is Nico. It's a long story.

Lets start with Annabeth.

Here's how I'd react if I was in her shoes: first, I'd say what an idiot Kelp Head was for throwing himself in Tartarus. Then I'd hold a grudge, probaby ignoring him for a few weeks, depending on my mood. Now here's how I'd feel: I'd be terrified the little idiot would hurt himself in Tartarus, and when he came back 'fine', I'd be worried there'd been something he can't or won't share that broke him. While I held the grudge, I'd be worrying my head off if he was as okay as he seemed. When the oracle assigned us this quest I'd curse the gods for sending us to our deaths again with no more than a packed school lunch and a few words of good luck.

Now here's how Annabeth visibly reacted. She pretended to be worried the first few days when the gods were watching him. She did the interviews for him, saying he needed his rest and this was just a favor. When Percy started to act strange, she distanced herself. And now, as Percy is getting worse, she disappears from his life. Not completely and not all at once, she takes a while to leave. That's the cruel way. She's making poor Percy believe she's still in his life when she actually left months ago. She just doesn't have the guts to say what he needs to hear: We're over. Just two words can be the hardest to give, and even harder to receive. I don't know what Annabeth's been thinking, but that's the last way I would've acted.

Now for the complex topic of Percy.

Honestly, I think I care more about Percy than I care about my own full brother Jason. It's not that I don't care for Jason, but its like Percy is the little brother I never grew up with. Jason was taken from me when we were both very young, but Percg had been given to me a few years later. I don't love one boy more than the other-they're both like my little brothers-but if I had to chose one I'd pick Percy.

Because I love Percy so much is partly why I'm so concerned.

As you must know already, Percy's been hiding things. His scar that's been over his eye for the past couple years turning an agitated red color. The goddess seeing him when he was alone. His secret. And I can't get over the feeling that he's hiding something.

I think that more than mostly everyone I understand people need privacy and secrets. But the secret about Percy is rubbing me the wrong way. It's something bad. Something that needs to be heard. I can feel it. There's just one problem.

How do I get it out of Percy?

And finally, we reach the subject known as Nico D'Angelo.

On many occasions I've wondered if Nico has personality problems. Let's take today for example. We were joking around together with Percy passed out nearby, as we had done for the past couple days. I said something commenting on the sunshine and how it was burning my skin, when Nico clammed up on me. For once Nico was acting like a happy person. But when I said that the sunshine was burning the back of my neck, his lips tightened into a thin line and he looked away. I have no clue what up with everyone lately.

Sometimes I think I'm the only open or kind person on our quest. Percy is hiding secrets. Annabeth is a jerk. Nico is having personality issues. I'm overly concerned about these wackos.

And im the only one doing anything here too. Percy's been sitting or lying in the corner sleeping or thinking or who knows what. Annabeth is busy being a (beep). Nico is busy avoiding everyone. I'm busy caring for these crazies. Remind me why again.

If the rest of the quest is going to be like this i might go home now. Sign me up for the next way outta here!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! How's everyone doing? I hope you're all doing great! I'd like to thank all the reviewers for reviewing lately; it really means a lot to me. :) I'd also like to send a message out to Percyisawesome: I'm really glad you like my stories. And I get it too about the friends thing. I talk to people on here and write reviews in stories if I like a story; I'm just so glad you like mine. :) And I was just double checking on the chapter 11 review. To everyone: I am definitely gone from the 7th to the 15th, but I might update on the 7th if I have time or the plane has wifi. I still have my polls up. I'm taking the series title one down November 16th (unless I forget) so remind me if it isn't down. I'll tell you the winner as soon as it's down too. I will always own nothing and I will always hope you ENJOY THE CHAPTER (but I understand if you don't. Please give me constructive criticism without killing my spirit and crushing my dreams).**

**Quote: people (an: like me!) don't build up walls to keep other out but to see who cares enough to break them down. **

**Song: "Another day, another casualty... But that won't happen to me. Oh oh oh. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." When I'm Gone by Simple Plan. (Another thing that's my life lately.)**

**Nico's POV**

First off, if you want a touchy-feely thing, go back to Annabeth. Here I am not doing all that "poor me! Im just a (beep) innocent little child!" Im not doing the act so you don't get to listen to one. Here we aren't a bunch of girl scouts telling stories around the campfire. No. I'm in charge and I'm telling the story. And if you have anything to say while I'm speaking, I'll start screaming at you. I dare you.

Now that thats out of the way, I have a question to ask you. Did you seriously come to everyone else with the stories then come to me expecting some tragic tale? If you did, get out. Now. Oh I see a few if you are running. Here's a tip: RUN FASTER IF YOU WANT TO ESCAPE WITH YOUR LIVES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Now that's we're done with that, lets get into the topics or whatever. Ill discuss Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy in that order. And guy in the middle row, before you say anything, think about my warning. Good job. Close your mouth and keep it closed.

Annabeth first.

To start off, I can understand Annabeth. I understand how she's feeling. She's scared. She thinks something will happen to Percy and he'll die or leave her again, but this time he'll never come back. I can understand her feelings. I'm not sure if Thalia can, but I'm almost 100% sure Percy cannot. He hasnt been so good since he woke up. And that's one reason why Annabeth is worse.

Oh I see. None of the others told you did they? Not surprising. Someone still needs to tell Percy himself. The truth? Percy was in a coma of sorts. It's not like a month passed and he just laid there the whole time; it was only roughly a day and a half. But it's still long enough for Annabeth. The only things she did were watch him at his side or pace back and forth muttering unintelligible things. I know I said this wasn't going to be a chick-flick but I have to say I'm worried about Annabeth. I'm worried about everyone. You know, in my own way.

Now for Thalia. She's been acting strange. Not Percy's type of strange lately, but strange as in uncharacteristically strange. She's been so... Caring. It's a startling change to this sweet quiet caring person from my loud rebellious fierce love. It's not necessarily a good change, to me at least. I bet Percy likes it. He's been all Thalia cares about for the last few days. Ever since the train.

But enough about my lost love Thalia, even if we saw eachother today, she's lost in herself. Last is the real puzzle: Perseus Jackson.

Percy hasn't been himself since he found out he was related to Zeus. I'm not sure why. Well, maybe not since the Zeus incident. Maybe it started when he went to visit his mom for a few days after he was better again and everyone was happy. Well, mostly everyone. But no one really cares as long as they're happy. And I don't care as long as everyone else stays away.

Another thing about Per- Yes? Man in the back? You have a question? Why are we only taking about everyone one at a time? I'd love to answer (NOT!) but I have something else to say first seeing as how I warned you and you still disobeyed me. Tusk tusk. Ok. Here. It. Comes.

SILENCE! YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! SIT DOWN AND BE A MAN! OR I WILL STRANGLE YOU!

There, now that we did that, we can get on with Percy.

As I was saying, anoth thing about Percy is that he would always save you in the end. Which means he won't share some things with you to protect you from something the idiot thinks he has to do alone. He doesn't have too. That why we're here. The little idiot won't tell us anything though, so we hardly know anything (about the quest. I'm nit insulting Annabeth).

There's a whole list of things I could say about Percy. I could talk about how his blue food is a distraction. I could explain how I think he was so uneducated. The list could continue.

But I want to get some sleep, so I'll do that now. Bye. And don't forget to take the dead corpse over there. Yep you got it. Oh shes just sleeping? Okay if you say so. Bye. See ya.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone. I hope you all don't hate me. I know I took so long to update, but I swear I was going to update on the plane but the stupid plane wifi would only connect me to the plane's website. I'm really sorry. The vacation took a while and when I got home yesterday I was so tired and I didn't feel all too good from the plane so I went to bed early. I'm really really sorry guys. I would've posted the chapter yesterday but I hadn't written anything. What you're reading right now is what I wrote today. All of it. I hope you can forgive me. I was online all day today finishing homework given to me while I was on vacation, but I couldn't bring my laptop with me. I'm just so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. I'll understand if you hate me and leave this story, but just know I'll be really really sad. I own nothing (if I did maybe I'd do a better job of updating) and i hope my 6 (estimated number) readers and reviewers enjoy this chapter.**

**PS last chapter was supposed to be a little weird because Nico is getting a little crazy from pressure. He's too pressured by the quest, looking after everyone, the reminder of his sister's death, everything. **

**PPS the new series title has been picked. The title of my series will be called... *drumroll* ****_Facade_****! If you don't like it, too bad. You should've voted more or at all. Or gotten friends to vote too.**

**Annabeth's POV (oh no. As the writer I can tell when something bad will happen... Something bad will happen...)**

Today's the day. I have to do it. I won't be truly happy until I do. But can i do this? Do I have the willpower and courage to do this? Especially knowing that it could destroy myself or someone else? Oh gods maybe I shouldnt...

No. I've made up my mind. I'm doing this.

I have to. For my benefit and his.

I can do this. Right?

**Percy's POV (oh no what is Annabeth going to do?! I know but you don't. What is she doing?!)**

It's been a few hours since I told everyone my 'secret'. It was my secret, just not the only one. I'll tell them. Eventually.

Im still seated where I've been since waking up: between two trash cans and a bag of junk. Thalia is still atop the trash mound and Nico, having returned safely from his grocery shopping, is seated with her. Annabeth has been pacing underneath the lone tree for almost two hours now, seemingly lost in thought. I wonder what she's thinking about.

**Annabeth's POV**

Should I do it?

No I shouldnt.

I have to do it.

I can't do this!

I must.

Not!

Break a heart to feel happiness.

Destroy or feel joy.

...Joy.

But I can't destroy him!

I have to if I want to be happy.

Should I do it? Yes...

I can't do it!

Yes. Yes I can. And I will.

I. Can. Do. This.

My name is Annabeth Marie Chase and I. Can. And. I. Will. Do. This.

Now.

**Percy's POV (no percy no!)**

I looked up as Annabeth stopped pacing. She turned on her heal and walked towards me, head held high.

"Hi-" I started to say to Annabeth before she interrupted me.

"Get up Percy," she said, not making eye contact but keeping her eyes closed.

I frowned in confusion, but did as she said. It was a painfully slow task, getting up, for I had been lying down for gods know how long. Eventually, though, I was standing up on two feet facing my girlfriend.

I opened my mouth to say something, but Annabeth interrupted again.

"Let me talk Perseus." This can't be good. She's using my first name. I flinched when she said it.

I nodded for Annabeth to get a move on with whatever it was she needed to say. My legs were starting to give out from not having been used enough lately.

"Perseus Jackson, I believe our relationship is getting a bit stale. Why don't we try seeing different people?" Annabeth formally stated. My mind blanked. What did she just say? Did she say what I think she just said?

"What?" I whimpered.

"You're obviously too dense to know what I mean. I. Am. Breaking. Up. With. You. It's time to see other people," Annabeth repeated.

I know what she said. I'm not an idiot. Did she really have to repeat it though? It's not hard enough to hear once?

"I don't understand," I whispered.

"Don't make me spell it out for you. We're. Done. Over! Finished! Split!" Annabeth yelled. Thalia was starting to look over now.

"But why? I don't understand?"

"I'll tell you why," Annabeth sneered, not making eye contact. "You're boring. It's the same old routine for you. Be the hero, disappear. Make everyone worried so that when you come back they all love you again. I've seen the act. More times than I can count. And im telling you I'm done with it. I'm going to go get someone that's new and exciting. You're boring. A rerun. You're a video thats been put on a loop. Eventually, it just gets old. And so have you. You're a walking death trap. So many have died because of you. I won't be the next. Perseus Orion Jackson, we are done."

I staggered back a step, my face barely portraying the pain I felt. Annabeth walked away smugly, smirk on her face and chin held high, eyes still closed.

Thoughts flashed by. Emotions whizzed around. Fragments of half-formed ideas and thoughts and feelings whirling, spiraling, spinning in circles.

Stabbed in the heart

Knew it was going to happen eventually

How could she

Nowhere to escape to

trapped

Caged

death

regret

lies of 'I love you'

escape

misery

run

death trap

relapse

run

escape

despair

sadness

heartbreak

death trap

Escape

Run

death trap

Run

run

escape

Soon I only had three thoughts whirling through my mind.

Run

escape

Death trap

run

escape

death trap

I must run. Escape the misery and despair. I'm a walking death trap.

I looked around quickly. Thalia and Nico were staring at me concerned from the top of the trash heap. Annabeth was nowhere in sight. As I watched nico and thalia started to climb down from the trash pile. They'd reach me in roughly 7 minutes. It was a large pile.

I looked down and saw a broken mirror lying in the dirt. With shaking hands I picked it up and looked at my reflection in the shards of glass. My eyes looked crazed and manical even to me. They were flickering colors against my will. Black green black green black green. Back and forth and back and forth. Black green black green. One eye settled on green, the other on black. My eyes widened as my cousins drew closer.

I made a split descision. I needed a minute alone. I'll come right back as soon as I'd cleared my head. I turned and sprinted away from my cousins, deeper into the junkyard. I leapt the fence when I came to the edge and dashed into the woods surrounding.

"PERSEUS (_beep_) JACKSON! YOU GET YOU FILTHY (_beep_) BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-" I heard Thalia scream from the junkyard.

I cracked a small smile with tears running down my cheeks. Same old Thalia.

"I'll be back guys! I need to clear my head!" I shouted in return. I have no intention of getting lost or running away forever this time. Especially since I'm leading the quest.

Yeah, I'll be back. I just don't know exactly when. Probably today or tomorrow. Maybe I should start memorizing the path now so I know the way back... Good idea...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey. How's everyone doing? I hope you're all doing great. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten. Percyisawesome: don't worry. No one else tried to be you and it's okay to me if you're in guest form. Hope you find your password soon. Guest: I'm glad you liked the first two books in my newly named series ****_Facade_****. I've got some good plans for this, I hope it'll fit your expectations. To everyone: for now, my quotes and songs are gone. If anyone wants I'll write a title of a song instead of a quote, if not ok. I own nothing and I hope you all like this chapter. PS: sorry if I seem unenthusiastic. I'm really not into it today. I'm into the story, but not being enthusiastic for almost anything. Sorry.**

**Annabeth's POV (since you asked Percyisawesome. This was going to be Thalia, but I'll save her for later. She might be tiring to write.) This is as right after her last POV finished. Annabeth just decided to break up with percy. **

I stopped pacing in circles, something I didn't even realize I was doing, and walked towards percy. His green eyes were watching me, almost making me falter in my step, but then I caught sight of his scar. That horrible scar is all my fault. I need to do this. I keep my chin held up high so I wouldn't have to look at his face. If I caught sight of his eyes again, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from collapsing onto him and crying my eyes out.

As I got closer to percy, i completely shut my eyes so I couldn't see him at all. Percy tried to say hello, but I cut him off.

"Get up Percy," I said coldly. He must've been confused, but he keep quiet. I bet he figured hed made me made and just had to figure out how to fix it then we'd be fine again. Not this time.

Once I knew Percy was standing and facing me, I started speaking. "Just let me talk Perseus." I didn't want him to interrupt me. I might break.

I paused to gather my thoughts. "Perseus Jackson, I believe our relationship is getting a bit stale. Why don't we try seeing different people?" I tried. I didn't want to hurt him too much. I knew this break up would hurt him anyways, but I didn't want it to hurt more than it has to. I mean, we still have the quest to finish. How are we going to get anything done if he's heartbroken and has to live with me until we're done. And I don't want to be near a grieving son of Poseidon. They never run out of water...or tears. Not good to be near him when he's sad.

"What?" He murmured quietly, voice breaking. His voice was fragile and sad. It seemed like he didn't believe me completely, like this was just one sick joke.

"You're obviously too dense to know what I mean. I. Am. Breaking. Up. With. You. It's time to see other people," I repeated before I even knew what I was saying. What am I doing? I'm really starting to hurt him. But a part of me liked it. The cruel sadistic part of me liked it.

"I don't understand," percy whispered brokenly.

"Don't make me spell it out for you. We're. Done. Over! Finished! Split!" I yelled in his face. Why does he keep making me repeat it?! Can't he realize how hard this is on me? How much pressure he put on me? This is hard for me! The pressure and tension is suffocating! Can't he figure this out himself with his little seaweed brain of his?!

"But why?" He cried. "I don't understand!" Thalia was boring holes into the back of my head with her stare. She couldn't hear what we were saying, but she knew Percy was upset and I was most likely the cause.

I'll tell you why," I sneered, not making eye contact. "You're boring. It's the same old routine for you. Be the hero, disappear. Make everyone worried so that when you come back they all love you again. I've seen the act. More times than I can count. And im telling you I'm done with it. I'm going to go get someone that's new and exciting. You're boring. A rerun. You're a video thats been put on a loop. Eventually, it just gets old. And so have you. You're a walking death trap. So many have died because of you. I won't be the next. Perseus Orion Jackson, we are done."

Why did I say that? Did I even say that? I heard it in the air, and it was my voice, but I don't remember saying it. That's worse than anything I could ever say. So cruel and mean and cold and just... Evil. That's it. I sounded evil.

I cracked my eyes open a peak to see Percy's reaction to my words. I looked out just in time to see him stagger back a step as if I'd just punched him. I should've just punched him; a physical punch would've hurt less than the mental punch I just sent him.

Tears clouded the the green color of Percy's eyes. I closed my eyes again so I wouldn't see him again, then I turned quickly on my heel and strutted away with a smirk on my lips. Why a smirk if I felt so bad? I don't know. I stalked away head held high, byt as soon as I turned the corner, I slouched down and broke down in tears.

That was so hard on me! And I know it must've hurt percy, but he's invincible. He'll be fine. Im more concerned for me. That was so hard on me! The guilt is suffocating. I know what'll make me feel better! Taking a quick nap will help me see that this was all for the best.

Just as I laid down and closed my eyes, Thalia and Nico came storming out from the corner. "Get up you lazy (beep)," Thalia thundered. "You need to help us keep an eye out for our cousin."

Oh gods percy what did you do? After all, I took it harder than you. It was harder on my than you.

"You have 5 minutes to get ready. Meet us at the trash pile to explain or you'll regret it. Time starts now. GO," Nico demanded. I hustled off. What did percy do now?!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi! I'm super stressEd out still, maybe even more than before, but I'm happier now. People at school have been helping me out. Ok, I'm going to answer a few review questions. This story will not be perico, unless it's in a brotherly way. I'm not against it, I just don't think that's the way I want it to go in this story. And to the depressed guest: I'm sorry you were upset, but j update every two days now remember? So I updated on the 18th, now today is the 20th and I'm updating again. Sorry if you were sad. I would've updated, but i didn't have time to actually write the chapter, which I need to do in order to post it. Lastly, I'm glad you liked Annabeth's POV Percyisawesome. :) I'm happy it fit your expectations. If anyone wants they can request a POV or anything and I'll do it. As I don't think I'll have multiple requests per chapter, I'll pick the first one sent to me in a review or PM. Sound good? Good. Ok, I've stalled long enough. I own nothing and enjoy this chapter! It goes out to a person that doesn't have an account, but I'll call her LonnieLover. And it also goes out to SunsetSilver18 and Amber Ember7. **

**Thalia's POV (while Percy and Annabeth were talking)**

Before I say anything, if you call me a stalker for watching my friends from atop a trash pile, I'll send some wolves after you.

Nico and I watched as Annabeth confronted Percy about something and they spoke. We couldn't hear them because we were too far away and too high up, but we could still see them great. And besides, with Nico next to me, how was i supposed to hear anyways?

"What do you think theyre saying?" He asked for the millionth time. I don't know what it is, but he's been acting like an ten year old lately. It's been driving me nuts. I wanted to date a mature 16 year old, but _no_, I had to get a 16 year old with the brain of a 10 year old.

"I don't know nico! For the millionth time, I. DONT. KNOW!" I practically yelled. For a moment, Nico was quiet.

"Sorry. I'll stop now," he mutterred.

I placed an arm around him. "Don't worry; I still love you Death Breath."

He glared at me playfully. I smiled cheekily right back. Together we rolled our eyes and laughed at each other before watching our friends again.

All of sudden, Annabeth said something and Percy staggered back as if punched in the gut. I could see the pained look on his face as soon as he righted himself from where he was doubled-up.

Nico gasped next to me. All the grass around our trash pile died instantly. The trash we were sitting on became electrified. Nico and I both held back our powers as Annabeth walked away snobbishly with her nose high in the air. Percy just stood there for a moment, paralyzed with horror.

I glanced at Nico quickly, before we both climbed down the trash as fast as we could. Percy and I locked eyes for a second as he watched me scramble to get to the ground. Then, he looked between me and the ground, and a calculating look passed through his eyes. But I must've been wrong; percy hates learning math. And he's not exactly smart. Then, as soon as the look in his eyes came and past, Percy turned on his heel and ran away.

Fudge. "Not again," Nico muttered next to me. My thoughts exactly Nicky.

As soon as we hit the ground, Nico and I ran after percy. He had a one minute head start though, so he was way ahead of us.

"PERSEUS (beep) JACKSON!" I screamed once Nico and I reached the gate. I saw his figure running away through the trees. "GET YOUR FILTHY (beep) BACK HERE RIGHT NOW OR ILL-" At this point Nico stuck at hand in front of my mouth so that I was yelling into his hand, muffling the noise.

"What if there's some innocent person around? Do you really wanna do that to them?"

I glared at him. "We're in a junkyard. What innocent people hang around a junkyard for fun?!"

Nico started to reply, but I silenced him. "Listen!"

In the distance, we could hear a faint yelling. It sounded like "I'll be back pies! I just need to clean my led!"

Nico glanced at my confused face before repeating what percy said. "I'll be back guys. I just need to clear my head."

"Oh," I deadpanned. "Makes more sense than 'Be back pies! I just need to clean my led!'"

Nico stared at me. "You think?" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, I got angry and stormed off in the direction Annabeth went in. Nico hustled to catch up to me. "Where are we going?"

My simple answer was, "to find Annabeth."

Funny thing, nico got angry at that too.

/\/\/\LINE BREAK/\/\/\

We finally found that (beep) Annabeth napping on the ground. Like a little princess. It made me feel sick.

"Get up you lazy (beep). You need to help us keep an eye out for our cousin," I said coldly, waking Annab-no, the blonde. She's known as the blonde now. I poked her with my toe as hard as I could. She sat up gawking at us like she couldn't believe we were waking her up.

Nico and I glared at her. Her face turned confused, as if she couldn't understand why we were ruining her rest. Then it was angry, like she was blaming percy most likely.

Nico spoke, "You have five minutes," he's being too generous, "to get ready. Meet us at the trash pile or you'll regret it. Time starts now. GO." I like the sound of the regret part...

Nico and I watched her scrabble to her feet before walking away. We want to be there when she's late. It'll be fun giving her a punishment.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone. Ok, I'm so so so sorry I didn't update yesterday. But I feel like poop. I had a fever and I felt like I was about to vomit and every ten seconds I was choking from coughing so much. I'm very sorry. Percyisawesome: I hope you find your password. :) Captain Donut: I was so happy when I saw that you liked my story and it said it was the best ever. I couldn't have done it without all my reviewers and everyone else. :) Sophia: This chapter is for you, and the first POV will be Percy. :) I hope you like it. To everyone: I will forever have to do disclaimers, because I will never own PJO unless of some miracle. But I am allowed to hope that you all enjoy chapter 17!**

**Percy's POV**

I ran until I couldn't run anymore. Then I sat down on a large rock with my head in my hands. If only a monster would come right now and end my misery. Why would Annabeth break up with me? What did I do wrong? Was it because I keep getting into trouble or was it because I keep leaving for long periods of time without telling her? Or maybe... Maybe she figured out what my true secret was. No. No, she couldn't have. Not even Athena has figured it out. I would've known if she had, because the first thing she'd do is tell her father Zeus. And within a week, I'd be long gone. Most likely to Elysium. If everything happened in my favor of course. It could very well be much worse than that.

I pulled myself alway from those thoughts. They'd only end in fear and pain for me. Annabeth couldn't have figured out my secret. And that is that.

Slowly, I lifted my head from my hands. Looking down at them, I realized they were all wet. Cautiously, I lifted one of my hands to my cheek. Wet, I concluded. Wet with tears. I shook my head. This is getting me know where. I need to know why Annabeth broke up with me. And the only way to do that is to ask Annabeth herself. Even if it breaks me inside.

I stood up from my rock and wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands, then cleaned my hands off my brushing them on the legs of my pants. I started to walk in the direction of the junkyard, when I felt something coming out of the tree line. And from the aura it was giving off, it was dangerous.

WTF could it possibly be this time?! I thought angrily.** (AN: sorry, but percy is really angry right now. Not the best language.)** First everything with Wrath, then that oddly short war with Kronos and me being possessed, now this stupid quest! What could possibly make this any worse?!

That's what I thought until two snake women and a Canadian came strolling out of the woods. Growling under my breath, they all made their way closer, the Canadian in the middle and one of the snake women on each arm. They stopped in front of me, staring at me bored.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson. I see you're doing well, unlike we had suspected. From what your boss was saying, you weren't answering your calls. My ladies and I thought we'd have to rescue you from a sticky situation, or inform everyone that the hero they never really knew was dead. I seems as though you were just openly disobeying the boss. Do you know what he has to do now?" The Canadian in the middle asked with fake sympathy.

My eyes widened. Oh gods I can't believe I forgot to check the missions on my phone or my watch. See, I wear two watches now. One from Tyson, the other from my boss. "Oh gods, please! You have to tell him not to! Do whatever they like to me, but spare her! She doesn't even know about the organization! I won't survive without her! Please, just please don't hurt her! Do whatever you want to me! It's my entire fault!" I begged, I even fell down to my knees for effect.

The three monsters watched me with cruel sadistic eyes. "We'd love to help Persssseusss Jackssson. But we have much more important dutiesss than telling a little boy about hisss failuresss. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll be the onesss to finisssh the job. I'd love to heat her ssscream for mercy before-" the snake woman on the left hissed. That is, before Riptide slashed through the air and decapitated her. I did the same thing to the other snake woman within 10 seconds of the first death. The Canadian stared at me in shock at first, then horror, pain, and finally furious rage.

Before I could do anything, an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit the monster straight through the eyes. I turned around to face the attacker, but was smacked in the head with a bow before I could get to thank my savior, then run away.

This was at all how I thought I'd spend my Monday. No wonder they say everyone hates Monday's.

**Unknown POV (the person who killed the Canadian. Who is it? Will we find out in his chapter? The next? What did they do with Percy?)**

What an idiot I've been following. He was loud as an ox as he ran through the forest. I could track him easily. Not once did he turn around to check and make sure nothing was following him. Sure, I would've hidden in time and wouldn't have been seen, but it's the fact that he never even tried that bugs me!

Men. Worst thing to ever befall this planet. At least in my opinion. And I know some people that share that opinion. At least I'm not alone.

But when those monsters appeared, I was curious as to why this boy didn't kill them right away. Then they started to talk. It seems there was a part to Perseus Jackson that no one knew. Seeing as how he has a boss and works in an organization of sorts. But the part that really confused me was when the hero of olympus fell onto his knees before these monsters and pleaded for them to not do something. I'm not sure what it was, but I know it couldn't have been good.

When it seemed as if Perseus couldn't tak it anymore, he unsheathed his sword as fast as a god and lopped of the first snake woman's head and killed the second one within ten seconds. The Canadian looked murderous, and I had done nothing to help this hero, so I shot an arrow between his eyes, instantly killing him. Just as I hadnt wanted, Perseus turned towards me. Panicking, I did the rational thing; I knocked the hero of olympus out with my bow.

Sighing, I picked him up. I deal with him later on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! As I was writing this for the first time, I felt a wave of naseua. I'm so sorry that I didn't finish it yesterday but I was busy barfing. I'm very very sorry. I'd say I feel better, but now I feel worse. I'm so glad my three reviewers liked the last chapter! :) To ThePercyJacksonOracle: Where've you been? Not to be rude, but we haven't seen you around lately! Where did you go?! To Percyisawesome: I like your idea about it being Selene! Nobody else guessed that! (But then again, I only had two guessers.) To Sophia: happy you liked the chapter! To all non-reviewers: You have to _view_ to re_view_! Thank you all for at least reading this! You have absolutely no idea of how happy it makes me to know that people are reading this. :) Last thing: I own nothing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D PS- anyone can request a POV whenever. On whatever chapter. It can even be someone that isn't a major character right now. For example: Chiron. He isnt part of the quest, but if someone wants, I'll do his POV! And any other POV.**

**Artemis POV (congrats to all guessers who said Artemis for the unknown! Yeah!)**

For an eternal maiden, I always seem to get into troubles with men. I could list a whole background, but I'll just explain what's going down right now.

We were in my palace on Olympus. By we, I mean Perseus and I. I had placed the demigod on a large chair in front of a long table overflowing with steak and mashed potatoes and other delicious foods.

After an hour, he finally woke up. Groaning, he peeled his eyes open before staring me in the face.

"Wake up!" I yelled to get him moving. One he was actually awake, I told him to take whatever he wanted on the buffet table. Once he was done getting food, Perseus sat down in his chair and tried to pull the meat off a chicken wing.

Kindly, I asked, "What we're those monsters asking you in the woods?"

Perseus choked on his chicken wing. "I have no clue as to what you're talking about."

"Then why did you choke on your chicken wing?" I retorted.

"I was surprised that you spoke to me since I'm a male...?"

Nice cover-up boy. However, I said nothing. I walked away to my room and rested

The next day, percy woke up to the same thing. Breakfast in bed, then interrogation. I asked the same questions, but grumpier because I didn't get a good sleep last night. Same questions, same answers.

The same thing happened everyday now. I asked questions, he never said a word. I even tried just being nice.

"Hi Perseus."

"..."

"How are you today?"

"..."

"That's great. Love to hear that."

"..."

And so on.

Finally, the wait was over. I didn't get the answer to my question, but I got something.

"Hi."

"Hello."

"how are you doing?"

"Good."

"That's great."

trust me, even though it's hard to believe, it only got better from there. The one word answers front his boy were frequently the only things he told me, but it was best none the less.

"Who were those monsters talking to you in the woods?" I finally asked after a nice conversation about camp. This immediately shut Perseus up. Gods almighty, most kids won't shut up! This one wont speak up! This is infuriating!

Sighing, I realized I had no other choice if I realized I had to get Perseus to talk. I reached to my side and unstrapped a knife. The same knife I had used all those years ago when I blinded him for his oath. Perseus must've recognized the knife too, for he flinched and tried to get away from me.

"Calm down Perseus, I don't want to hurt you. But i will do it if you don't give me the answers I need," I threatened.

"I-I can't tell you Lady Artemis. I can't," he begged.

"Can't or won't?" I asked.

"Can't. I swore an oath not to tell a soul anything."

"Was it on the River Styx?"

"Well, not exactly..."

"Then you may tell me. I'm waiting boy," I said as I sat down in a lawn chair across from the hero of Olympus.

Perseus sighed then started talking. Honestly, I was surprised. The hero with the most loyalty giving away information he was sworn to keep secret on an oath? Not something anyone would expect. Was it the knife? Was he scared of it? Or did he have some personal ties with those monsters in a bad way? Did he want to see the group brought down?

"First things first, you've got to swear on the Styx not to reveal any of this information to anyone else unless I say so."

"I swear on th Styx not to reveal any of what you say to anyone else unless you tell me I can," I stated.

Nodding his head in approval, Perseus started his tale. "It all started when I was six years old. I had a very tough childhood. My mom has married three times so far since Poseidon, and only one of them was a good man. Paul, her newest husband."

Three marriages? I thought there were only two: Gabe and Paul.

Perseus kept talking. "No one knows of the first man, a man named John. John was a cruel man, even worse than Gabe. While Gabe tried to beat me, John tried to sexually harrass me. And I was as young as six, as old as 8. Now, I'm the reason no one knows about John. But that's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear?"

I nodded my head. "We've got as much time as I say we have. Now, continue."

Perseus sighed, disappointed. But there was something hiding in his eyes: hope? Maybe Perseus did want someone to hear this story, just so someone would know.

"Well, one day, John took everything too far," Perseus began. "I was walking home after a long hard day at school. I had stayed after to help the teachers clean up, jist so I wouldn't have to deal with John. My mom usually worked late, so I wasn't worried about her. When I walked into my house though, everything was dead quiet, the kind that kept ringing in your ears because you're waiting for the noise. Then all of a sudden, I heard the noise."

Perseus drew in a long shattering breath, before continuing on with th story. "Screams tore through our apartment. I dropped my backpack to the floor and ran down the hall. As I neared my mom and John's room, the screams grew louder. My heart thumped in my chest, pounding against my rib age as I slowly opened their door..."

Perseus trailed off, lost in the memory, before continuing, a distant look on his face. It was as if only a part of him was truly there. "It was John. Broken glass was all over the floor, and he was holding a broken beer bottle in one hand. With the other he was trying to... Force himself on my mom. She was holding her own, but it didn't look like it could be for long. I stood there in the doorway, and the only things I registered were 'my mom is hurt' and the blood. Oh the blood. It was everywhere. On my mom, on John, on the bed and walls and carpeted floors. Everywhere."

Tears welled up in both Perseus and my eyes. That's the sort of thing I live to stop, to protect women who are hurt by men. But she wasn't a virgin, so I didn't come to her rescue.

Perseus finally started talking again. "All I saw at that moment was red. Next thing I know, my mom is unconscious on the bloody bed and John's dead body is lying at my feet. And I was just six years old; it was supposed to be 6 more years until a sight like this."

Hes right. A six year old, male or female, should never have to see that. Not until they're at least 15 id say. At least.

"I disposed of the body and ran around New York looking for a hypnotist. Finally, I found The Organization. They did everything. They cleared the mind of everyone about everything about John. Met him at the mall? Nope. You're his mom? Never. And the people didit even have to come in. It was almost like... Magic."

Magic? Could they have been demigods? Children if Hecate perhaps?

Perseus spoke, "After deleting John from history, they gave me a new offer I couldn't refuse. They could make my mom happy. But the price was that I become an agent for them. I couldn't hurt my mom, and I thought she'd be heartbroken that she was alone with me again. So I signed up, and gave them my life as payment. Big mistake. My life became a living nightmare. I trained for two years, until I was ten years old, then I was given field training. Agents took me out with them on assassination missions. I got to see people die before my very eyes. Then, once I was fifteen, I joined them. I killed the same people they were killing, all in cold blood."

Percy opened his mouth to say more, but only yawned. "I need to go to sleep. I can't tell you any more right now. Well finish the story in the morning tomorrow."

I nodded, although I didn't like the way this male was telling me what to do. Whatever. I better get some sleep and think over what parts of the tale I know already. Who knew this was percy Jackson? Who knew he led a double life?


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh my gods I can't even begin to tell you how guilty I feel right now. I've been gone for four days and I haven't updated once! The sad part is, I've been checking fanfiction everyday now to see if anyone wants to talk to me while I'm sick, or leave a review and i was all alone. But I understand. It's hard to be online all the time. People have lives outside of this site. At least, I hope you do. Anyways, I was so so so happy when I saw I got 5 reviews! That's more than my average of three! :D It might very well be my new record. Anyways, to those of you whole celebrated it, I hope you had a great Thanksgiving! Now for a quick thing to reviewers: Guest- thank you so so much. I'm so happy to hear that people love my story. It makes me feel like I'm actually visible to the world sometimes. :) I hope I didn't bother you or anyone else by being gone for so long. I finally feel better though. :) Captain Donut- Thanks for letting me take a quick break. I hope I didn't bother you with being gone for so long. :( I'm really really happy to hear that you love my story. As I told Guest, it makes me feel visible to the world. :) I love all my household members too if that's what you were saying. :) Sorry but sometimes it's hard to understand what people mean. Please don't take offense. Sophia- Glad you liked chapter 18! ThePercyJacksonOracle- I'm just happy you're back and that you're okay. You are okay right? You're not hurt somehow? But I undrstand that you couldn't get online, and I wouldn't want you stealing anything. I hope that whatever secret object you had to find, you got, and you're okay. That's all I can hope for. :) Glad to have you back! Hippodog- nice to meet you! I'm so happy you liked my other stories! I was so shocked to see some new reviews on them! The last time I got a review for Wrath was October 29, and before that, August 15! I'm so happy you're part of our group-thingy now! :) And congrats to you for being reviewer number 50! Yay! This chapter is on honor of you, and all other reviewers too, for helping me get this far. :) Without further ado (Good, I'm about to run outve room!) I present chapter 19, with which I own nothing but the plot and a few minor characters (so far!). I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Percy's POV**

Of all the people to be the first to figure out my secret, it _just had_ to be Artemis. The man-hating goddess, daddy's girl, expert huntress, it _had_ to be _her_, didn't it? Stupid universe. If it was anyone else, I'd probably be on my way back to the junk yard. But _no_. It _had_ to be Artemis, the only goddess, or god, that I couldn't trick.

I stood my ground for a few days (I think), but I could tell my boss that I tried and ended up spilling the beans after she drugged me. He can watch me wherever I go, but he is a guy, and only women can look into Artemis's temple unless invited by said goddess yourself. And my boss will never let anyone else look into his equipment. Not even a handy man when it's broken. I'm positive he'll trust me to tell him; I've never been a bad agent, why would I start now?

For those of you who couldn't tell, the last sentence was sarcastic. I've never been a bad agent, but I've always wanted to just- No. I'm not going that way. I have a reputation to uphold as the agent that cares for all criminals and spares all he can. Why let them think I'm not who I've said I am?

That last sentence was sarcastic too. I'm not at all who I've said I am. At least not to them. I was six when I signed up, but I wasnt completely stupid.

It was past noon by the time Artemis came into my "room" to hear the end of the story. I see the room as more of a prison, seeing as how it says "makes are dirty rats deserved to be locked in cages" on the front door to the room. And the fact that I'm tied to a chair unless I'm using the bathroom (at the assigned times) or eating. The sun was glaring at me from through the windows stretching from floor to ceiling. I glared right back, until it burned my eyes.

"Not a smart move," Artemis said, walking into the room. She wore her usual outfit of the hunter's silver camouflage. I rolled my eyes internally as the moon goddess sat across from me in a wicker chair. I don't see how those are very comfortable; it's like sitting on a tree. I sat strapped to a plush throne-like chair that's missing a leg and looks like it was attacked by a tiger. Or an angry huntress.

"Hello," I welcomed simply, ignoring her previous comment. Artemis nodded her head in greeting. "I take it you have some questions for me? Anything you want to ask? Curiosity gnawing a whole in your pocket?"

"I do have a few things to ask you," Artemis admitted.

My lips twitched up in a small smirk before relaxing back into my bored frown I've been wearing when Artemis comes to visit. "Anything you want to ask now? Or just leave me on the metaphorical edge of my seat in suspense, seeing as how I'm strapped to this chair and unable to move my body."

Artemis glanced at the bonds on my ankles, chest, and wrists. "It looks fine to me."

I just stared. "Wanna share your questions now or just wait? Because I'm not immortal like you, so I don't have all the time in the world to discuss the sorry state of my chair."

"Yes fine. I was wondering that, since all memories were erased of john, how do you remember?" Artemis asked. An innocent enough question. I flinched though. She asked the one question i didn't want her to ask. Well, not one but, you get the point.

"My memory was initally erased of John and the pain he gave me. But they gave me the memories back at one point. It was at least a few years later." Lie. It was six months after I joined The Organization.

"Why? If it was painful memories, why return them to you?" Artemis kept coming.

I sighed. I'm not sure if Artemis heard it or not, but it was not a happy sigh. "First they sent me to an Academy to study what they did at the Organization. I was failing the class. The teacher pulled my aside one day and forced the memories back into my head. He said, "You owe your life to The Organization. Other places would've thrown you in jail or killed you. Pass this class or your mother won't have to worry about being happy ever again." So I did what they said. I passed the class. And everytime I fail, they use memories as my punishment. It is my fault after all."

Artemis just stared at me once I was done. I thought she was going to say something about what I just told her, but instead she asked a different question. "What happened when you killed John?"

You know when I said she asked one of the questions I didn't want her to ask? Yeah? She just asked another one.

"I'd prefer not to answer that question."

"And I'd prefer that I had the whole story. I'm the superior being here. You do what I say. Tell me," Artemis demanded.

I sighed. I really don't want to deal with this today. Or ever. "I'm sorry, but I'm not comfortable sharing that information right now. Maybe later."

"What did I just tell you? I said-"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!" I exploded. "NO ONE GIVES A (beep) ABOUTWHAT YOU SAID OTHER THAN YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FOLLOWERS!"

Artemis gaped at me. She was looking from my wrists o my chest to my ankles to my face and repeat. I looked down. I was standing up. The chair was boasted away against the back wall, at least a few yards from where it used to be. The straps lay limply across the floor from where they'd snapped.

I quickly glanced in a mirror on the wall behind Artemis. My face was an unnatural red color. Slowly, I took deep breaths until my color had cooled down to my normal tan.

"Care to explain Perseus?" Came Artemis's voice. I hid my face in my hands. This is going to be a long day.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! Chapter 20 already! :) Such an accomplishment. I have a few announcements. There's a new poll up on my profile. It's about the pairing for this story. I still have the "story I should write next" poll going too, if anyone wants to vote who hasn't. Keep requesting POVs please! I'll take any request you make, as crazy as it sounds! Any god, goddess, demigod, even a decreased hero! Just please no OC requests for POVs. Thank you everyone that reviewed; in glad you liked that chapter! Id say something to each of the five of you, but that takes up too much room where I could be writing the story. I've got nothing else to say, so I own nothing and enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Percy's POV (read th last part of chapter 19 or you'll probably be lost)**

I'm in so much trouble. This was one of the things I wasn't going to share about, because it's so complicated and... Well, you'll see eventually.

Artemis just stared at me in shock as I went to get my chair and I sat down in it. This time I sat a little bit farther from the goddess, because if things went wrong, I might need every second.

"I can explain, I just need time," I spoke as Artemis opened her mouth, no doubt to tell me to start talking. All I received was a silver glare.

"I'm waiting," the moon goddess said impatiently.

Sighing, I started my story. "It all happened a few years after I joined The Organization. I fell asleep in the middle of a class at the Academy, and they had to punish me. The return of the memories had long since stopped torturing me (or so they thought) so they needed something else to be my punishment. The result of their brainstorm was a test devised to give the victim super strength."

"Victim?" Artemis asked, clearly concerned. Miracles do happen!

"Yes well, the pain from the test was so intense that the tester was known as the victim. And I was victim number one. I was their dummy."

"How old were you?"

"About eleven I'd say." The calm tone I used made the face staring at me contort into a one of confusion and bafflement.

"It's that too young for all that?"

I sighed. "You forget; this is The Organization and the Academy were talking about. They hardly knew kindness. And those that did had it snuffed out of them as soon as possible."

Artemis looked grim. "That's horrible. I'm glad you didn't lose your kindness from them."

Oh, it amazes me sometimes it how little people know about me. It could almost make me laugh... I said almost.

"Yes anyways, the experiment I was testing went wrong, as usual. Most of their 'experiments' were just ways to punish people, which was a usual occurrence. But the test I was doung went terribly wrong. Instead of super strength, it made me have a super temper. I do my best to keep it under control, but that was after..." I killed a person. Or ten. Or more.

Artemis stared at me until I cleared my throat and brought her back to focus. "Why did your face get red then?"

"Side-affect," I replied automatically. Partly true. It was a side affect, but if I see my face turning red, I can warn others to get away before I go monster on them. That's what I call it. When I get red, I'm going monster. It's a name I came up with after I was punished with carrying a sign that said "MONSTER" on it at the Academy. But the turning red part was just a little blessing to make sure people could get away from me before I hurt them.

Artemis nodded in understanding at my brief statement before asking another question regarding the monster. "How do you stop it?"

Thats a hard one. And one that I don't particularly like. "Well, _I_ don't. _I_ can't. The other guy stops it. The monster. When I'm the monster, I have zero clue what's going on, unlike what happened with my alter-ego Wrath. He and I saw the same thing through the same eyes, but it's only the monster or only me. Someone has to connect with the monster in a positive way in order to make him pass out and I'll come back." **(AN: THE INCREDIBLE HULK ANYONE?) **I pretty sure I creeped Artemis out because she just stared at me.

"So... You went through this all by yourself? What happened if you got mad at your mom?" Artemis eventually asked.

I nodded. I was just an 'innocent' little boy when I got sucked into the world of The Organization. Just think, I didn't even know i was a demigod yet. I'm double trouble it seems.

"Does your mom know? Does she even know any of it?" Artemis asked.

My eyes widened. "She doesn't know. She can never know. You can't tell her!" I reached forwards and gripped the goddess's shoulders in my large hands. I held her so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

"I swore on the Styx. I can't tell," Artemis choked out, tensed under my fingers. I nodded slowly and released her from my grip.

"Sorry," I murmured. "Don't know my own strength or something."

"That's fine." Artemis rubbed her shoulders in a way to make me think that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't fine. I must've really hurt her.

"It's not fine," I insisted. "Let me help you." Using my hydrokenesis, I made water from the bedside table to my left float up and wrap itself around the shoulders of the moon goddess. Slowly, i warmed the temperature until I saw all the tension in Artemis release.

"Thank you Perseus," she whispered as if she didn't want anyone to hear her say that. In fact, she probably didn't. I won't tell.

I looked out the barred window the size of a brick in the back of my room. I take it she generally keeps males in here, based on some of the dried blood on the floor and walls. The sky was dark and the stars were high in the sky. I even saw a glimpse of the moon or maybe just Aphrodite walking down the street of Olympus in her flashy jewelry. It can cause a glare as bright as the moon.

"Come on Artemis. You have to get to bed," I gently urged. The moon goddess didn't put up a fight. She let me guide her to the door, but I didn't escort her to her room. I don't even know where it is. A servant came darting around the corner and brought Artemis to her room after locking me in mine. Sighing, I returned to bed.

I had hoped Id be going back to Virginia today. Oh well. Maybe tomorrow. How long have I been here anyways? A day? Two? I hope not more. Oh, i wonder what my friends are thinking... Oh gods am I in trouble or what?


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello! Hope everyone is doing good! :) Smiles all around! (That sounded better in my head...) Anyway, thanks for all the reviews I've gotten! I'm so happy people take the time to read this! :) Also, I'm so happy for Percyisawesome; I'm glad you (finally) found your password! You must be really excited based on your review! Another interesting coincidence: two reviewers asked for the same POV this chapter! Well, I won't deny them what they want! :) More junk to get through: polls-still up, request POV= :D, and owner=not me (It's rick Riordan) and I hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Annabeth's POV (as requested :3 Hooe it fits your standards)**

I can't believe this rotten luck. First those two cousins thought it was all my fault, when it was clearly Percy's. He's the one that ran away after all! What did I possibly have to do with that?! And then, attrt listening to my explanation of events, they put me on watch duty near the bags with dog poop in them. Wonder what happens to dog poop when someone picks it up and puts it in a trash can? Especially people with multiple dogs? I just found out. And I stepped in some too. (Ew!) And the worst part is, I'm not allowed to leave unless it's night and I need to sleep, I have to use the bathroom so much I'm about to burst, or I'm starving/dehydrated and I desperately need food/water. Other than that, it's just me, the dog poop, and the electric fence in front of me seperating the real world from one very upset Annabeth Chase.

You know when I said the worst part was that I wasn't allowed to leave? You should, because it was only a few sentences ago. But I just realized I lied. The worst part is that it's been 6 and a half days since Percy 'oh so heroically' ran away from us and abandoned us on _his_ quest. What a great leader we have (more like had.).

The heat and the smell is starting to get to me though. My hair is limp and greasy and my eyes have clouded up from the smell of poop. My skin is shiny with sweat, which washed away the last of my makeup two days ago. I'd put more on but i don't want to waste it on a doomed project. Even my brain is suffering. Thalia and nico were insulting me yesterday, and I couldn't even think up a good comeback. What is this world coming to?!

Now as I hope all you lazy people out there remember, I felt so guilty about six days ago when I broke up with the horrid son of Poseidon. Turns out that was just an adrenaline rush. I didn't know what it was so I mistook it for guilt. How wrong was I? Who woukd feel guilty for breaking up with a bum like Percy Jackson?!

"Any _smart_ girl would," said an angry voice coming around the corner. The person attached to the voice stepped gracefully over the dog poop I landed on the first time j came over here. Soon, the person was in front of me.

"Oops. Did I say that out loud? I didn't mean to. Honest. But I won't take it back."

"Take it back," the person demanded.

"I don't think I will."

"Take. It. Back."

"No." Quick as a cobra, my left hand struck out and gave a left hook to the person's face. "I don't think I will take it back."

The person glared at me and I got a good look at them. Spikey black hair, electric blue eyes, black eyeliner, 'Death-to-Barbie' t-shirt and shorts. It struck me then that this is Thalia, the very same person that cared for a seven-years-old Annabeth.

"I'm sorry Thals! I don't know what's wrong with me!" I tried to apologize, but she wouldn't believe me.

"Save your breath for winning over a guy who'll kiss you and not care. Save your apologizes for Percy. I'm not buying any of it," she hissed as she walked away. "I just came to make sure you were still here."

My position was near the door, but I had been promised too many tortures if I let one single toe pass the junkyard borders. "After all," they told me, "you are the one that picked this place. Why don't you stay in it?" I haven't even looked at the exit since I was warned. I don't want to be shocked or killed painfully. Not my idea of a perfect day. Maybe it's Nico's. But it ain't mine.

I stared after Thalia as she walked away, a large blue and black bruise already forming on her left cheek. Words I had meant to say were left forgotten on my lips.

Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been saying and doing, even thinking things I know I'll regret. Punching thalia in the face a few minutes ago was one of them. I just... I don't know what's wrong with me. It's scary, not knowing what's going on with yourself.

**Unknown POV (won't be revealed for a while but you can guess if you want. It's hard one, so virtual cookies to whoever guesses it! It's a thing I made up just because I can.)**

I watched the daughter of Athena stare after the daughter of Zeus from the shadow of a large oak tree. Laughing quietly to myself as I saw the blonde punch the Raven-haired girl, I thought over how easy this plot was. Influencing the wisdom child hadn't been hard; her mind shield was extremely weak. We came to her at the perfect time it seems, seeing as she was debating on whether or not to break up with the son of Poseidon. Truthfully, she was leaning towards keeping him, but my tribe and I 'convinced' her not to. Yes, I, being the leader, came up with the decision and actually did the job, although it took great strength from my godly side. Even now, since I established the connection, I have been controling her thoughts, words, and motions. Not controling all of them, but enough. Most of what I don't control is my own influence. The other motions and thoughts and words are her own. Sadly.

Gazing around at how divided the demigods are, I smiled maliciously. Yes, the half-blood we are after will be the perfect addition to our tribe. My plan is working flawlessly.

Soon, the child of the gods that we desire so much will be ours forever. Even if I have to make them immortal myself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello! First thing I'll discuss is the unknown POV. That, my good readers, was the villain of our story. It's a dude, and he's like an immortal demigod. His mom is a goddess, who is not on the Olympian counsel. It is not Eris or Nyx, but those were very nice guesses. Here's a hint on the parent, because you most ikely won't get the immortal demigod himself, seeing as how I made him up. :) Hint- there's a character from Mr Rick Riordan with the same mom as my character. Not saying anything else because I'll give it away. Thanks for all the reviews! Good guessing guys! You may all request a POV if you'd like, but however reviews first wins! I know it isn't fair for some people, but I like to be writing as soon as I can. So sorry if it seems unfair to you. Nothing personal. I own nothing except this plot and I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Percy's POV (what's going on now? I sense a disturbance in the writing force...)**

It took a few hours after I had gotten up for Artemis to finally agree to let me go. The way I convinced her was mostly by asking her servants and occasionally threatening them if they didn't want to deliever my messages. Before noon had arrived, Artemis herself appeared in the doorway, requesting my attention to her important information. Turns out it was the six and a half day I've been gone and since I wanted to leave so much, as soon as I had all my stuff together, Artemis would flash me to Virginia, about a hundred fifty yards past the edge of the tree line near the junkyard. That way I wouldn't be spotted right away and they wouldn't know why I had been gone.

Right now I'm standing across from the daughter of Leto, waiting for her to do as she said and teleport me to Virginia. "I'll miss you Artemis," I said to break the awkward silence.

"I'll miss you as well Perseus. Good luck on your quest."

"Thank you. Good bye." With that said, Artemis waved her hands and the air around me started to shimmer. Artemis had explained that it takes a bit longer to start the process with a demigod traveling alone than a god or with a god.

I waved a bit to the goddess and I saw her eyes widen. It seems she forgot to tell me something.

"Perseus, I can't get in touch with you again until the quest is over but please, beware the children of-" I didn't head what else she tried to say because the teleport magic had fired all the way up and moved me south a couple states. Next thing I saw were towering trees all the way up to the height of skyscrapers and a large fenced in area in the distance.

I stood from my position sprawled out on the ground that I had fallen to when we landed. Gazing in the direction of the junkyard, I started to sprint towards my friends.

**Annabeth's POV (Uh oh...)**

I stood at my position a few minutes after Thalia stormed off, wondering what was wrong with me. All of a sudden I saw movement coming from the tree line. I tried to get a better look, but all I saw was a blur of motion running towards the junkyard, in my direction.

"Help! We're being attacked!" I screamed. Within 30 seconds, the two cousins were by my side, watching the blur approach.

"I can't tell what that is!" Thalia snorted in frustration.

"Neither can I," admitted Nico.

I muttered something about leaving my glasses on the train by accident and my contacts drying out a few days ago. Neither demigod seemed to hear me.

"It's gettimg closer!" Thalia exclaimed. She was right. This thing was moving faster than a human could, and most likely faster than a demigod could even when trying their hardest. At the very best, a demigod could possibly go that speed, but only for a few seconds, not even a half minute. Whatever this was, I hope it's friendly.

"The top of its head is black," Nico observed **(Not being racist, its percy and his hair is black)**. And Nico was right. The top of this thing's head where human hair usually grew was shaggy and black. Is it possible that this thing was part demigod and it had black hair? As of what it is, that's all I can come up with right now.

As few minutes later, Thalia noticed something too. "It looks like it has skin that's tanned." Nico glared at her, thinking she liked this unknown creature (get a grip on your jealously dude!) Thalia, for her credit, merely avoided looking at both Nico and the creature and blushed. My mind however was going a mile a minute, trying to figure out what that is.

"It's almost here!" One of the two others shouted. I could barely hear them over the distant daydream I was in. The creature had two sea green orbs lighting up its path, taking everything in as it ran towards us. It was, to put it simply, beautiful.

"Annabeth? Earth to Annabeth?" Thalia called waving a hand over my face. I blinked, clearing my thoughts of those sea green orbs.

"I'm okay. What were we talking about?"

"We were wondering if we should move our position to avoid the possible attack," Nico filled me in. Seems like a logical idea. I nodded and we glanced back at the creature one last time.

It was at least 10 yards away from the fence. We could be in safe distance by the time that thing caught up to us. Just as I thought that, it leapt off the ground and flew through the air for a moment, passing cleanly over the top of the barbed wire fence. It landed on the ground curled in a tight ball before rolling to its feet. We all stood open mouthed at the creature in front of us.

"Sup guys," it said. "Sorry I'm late."

In front of us stood Percy Jackson, to while none of that speed and distance should've been possible. In short: what the fudge.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi! Hope everyone is doing good! Ok, I wanted to tell everyone about the poll I still have up on my profile. It's what Percy's pairing should be. So far, the winner is no one. Percy should be alone forever. If you don't like that, please vote! Thanks! And thank you to all those people that reviewed. :) It means a lot. I don't have too much else to say, other than I own nothing and enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to request a POV if you'd like! :)**

**Thalia's POV (in honor of Percyisawesome. Hope it fits your standards!)**

Besides me, Annabeth gasped. Nico stared open-mouthed and I gawked. In frknt iof us, was missing hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson. I stared for a moment, before slowly walking towards the smiling demigod. **  
><strong>

Eyeing him up and down, I noticed some strange things. First off, percy must've just ran over 200 yards to get here in less than five minutes. But there wasn't even a drop of sweat on his body. Secondly, he was wearing a silver T-shirt and gray camoflauge pants. Where did he get those clothes? Finally, something sparkled on his skin and clothes. Was that... Glitter? Where in Hades was he? Don't tell me Aphrodite had something to do with this. Glitter is her thing after all.

I stood in front of Percy and just looked at him as he smiled down at me. Sknce we were so close, I could really notice how tall he was compared to me. I'm about 5 foot 9, but he looks to be 6 foot 3 or something. He really is all.

"Hey Thals," percy said to break my relentless stare at him. It worked. I blinked.

I didn't say anything for a moment. Then I brought my right hand up to his face and slapped him. Hard. The sound echoed through the silent junkyard, silent until percy started whining.

"Ow! What in Zeus's name was that for?! That hurt! Holy Hera..."

I smirked a bit before answering. "That was for leaving us for almost seven days Jackson."

Percy frowned. "I don't mean to!" He exclaimed cradling his cheek. "It wasn't my fault! It was an accident!"

"Then whose fault was it? Seeing as how it wasnt your fault."

Percy chewed his lip. Signs of nervousness. I have him trapped now.

"Someone's fault," Percy finally answered.

I sighed. "I know that. But what someone?"

"Do I have to tell?" He complained. Gods he's such a little kid sometimes.

"Yes."

Percy sighed in defeat. He closed his eyes quickly then opened them just as fast. "Fine," he said pouting, "just don't be mad at me. I was with... Artemis. It's her fault."

Annabeth chose this moment to join our conversation. "Artemis?! We break up for not even a few hours and you go off with the maiden goddess as try to woo her is that it? You're glad we broke up aren't you?!"

Percy's normally happy sea green eyes grew dark. "Don't you dare go there. I feel terrible about what you did, but I didnt try to 'woo' Artemis. For your information, she kidnapped me."

Annabeth shut up at the hostile tone percy used for her, but Nico didn't. "Why'd Artemis kidnap you?"

"Hades if I know. She didn't really talk to me while I was at her temple in Olympus. She did ask me how you were doing outside of the hunt Thalia."

I nodded, not believing my cousin. He's hiding something, and I'll figure out what it is.

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't even believe I said that! Did I really believe Percy would go after the maiden goddess right after I broke up with him? No! I could see after I broke up with him, maybe a few months, but not immediately after.

No what?! That wasn't me! I mean, it was me, but those thoughts weren't mine! What's going on with me?!

**Percy's POV**

Did Annabeth really think that? Does she think me so low that I'd go after Artemis, one of the Olympians that I hold high respect and trust for? Is something wrong with her? She hasn't been looking so alright... Not as in sick, but just- no im probably seeing things. She'd tell someone if anything was wrong. She's not an Ares kid that thinks they're always fine.

I held my cheek as it stung like Zeus just zapped me with the Master Bolt. Thalia sure can slap!

I looked at all my quest friends. Annabeth looked to be at war with herself over something. Thalia was studying me with a curious look, and Nico was just being quiet and confidential Nico. What's up with him? Let me rephrase that: what's up with everyone?

Annabeth's face was rushed and panicked as if someone was rushing her to finish a blueprint in less than ten minutes, and she still had half a building to draw up. Her eyes were darting back and forth at unheathy speeds. I'm worried for her. Ha. Worried for the girl that broke my heart.

Thalia was looking me up and down, staring at every detail of me. I unconsciously looked down at my body. No giant green paintball or some other weird thing. I look same as always. So what is Thalia looking at? She doesn't like me like that... I think. Anyways, she looks like she's studying something trapped under a microscope, not a guy she may or may not like.

Nico is the trickiest to understand. He's back to his old self, the self that wasn't social, wasn't open with feelings or thoughts unless completely necessary. He only wore black again (nothing really new, but sometimes he wore dark red or dark brown or other dark colors like evergreen green.) Nico isn't really all that social to me right now. Is he okay?

"Nico, you okay?" I asked concerned.

"It's, it's just that I thought you had died. I could sense it."

Wait what? How? I didn't even come close to dying... Right?


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! Hope youre all doing well! I saw the poll and I'll let you know what's going on:**

**No one: 3**

**OC: 2 (oddly enough, no one sent me an OC, how am I supposed to do OC?)**

**Artemis: 2**

**Thalia: 1**

**Annabeth: 0**

**Other: 0**

**I was really surprised that no one voted Annabeth. I thought we might've had at least one Percabeth lover. Maybe we do, just they don't want to voice their opinion. Or maybe I turned everyone against Annabeth. Sorry Annabeth! :P Anyways, thanks to the reviews I've gotten on all my stories, not just this one, although this one gets reviews the most frequently. This chapter goes out to the time and effort, even if they aren't reading this. I'm their beta, and I can tell you first hand that all their stories are amazing. Check Em out if you have time! Another reason this is for the time and effort is because they just reviewed my story Just Maybe and it's my only review that gives me feedback other than "interesting" or "good". So thanks if you're reading this the time and effort. :)**

**Thalia's POV**

_What_ did Nico just say? He thought percy _died_ and he kept it to himself while we were tirelessly keeping watch for his return? What kind of jerk does that?!

"_What_?" I spat put angrily. "You thought our cousin died and you didn't say anything about it? What in Hades name is wrong with you?!"

Nico flinched. I knew I hit a rough spot and immediately regretted it. But that doesn't mean I'm taking it back. He had no right to keep this information from us. Before Nico could say anything to save his butt, percy spoke up.

Speaking softly in a fragile sounding voice, percy said, "You thought I died Nico? And you didn't mourn me or even tell everyone else? Why would you do that?" I looked at the hero of Olympus and saw tears clouding his beautiful sea-green color.

Nico looked down. "I'm sorry. But it seemed so... Fake. I could sense you died Percy, but not how. I usually know how you die when I know who died, but all I knew was that your soul was apparently on the underworld."

"How did it seem fake?" Annabeth asked.

"The soul felt slippery. If I concentrated on it too long, my grasp on it slipped and I didn't get all the information. And I could practically smell the magic on it. Magic definitely isn't a Percy smell."

"But you didn't even mention it? What if I really was dead? What if I was in trouble? What were you thinking Nico?" Percy whispered.

Nico's face turned red. "I WAS THINKING! I HAD TO LIVE WITH THE GUILT THAT YOU MIGHT BE DEAD OR HURT ALL BECAUSE I DIDN'T BELIEVE A STUPID SOUL WAS YOURS!" He shouted. Everyone stared. "Do you know how it feels to always be wondering whether you're right or not? To wonder if the person you love like a brother is hurt or worse because you weren't sure of your powers? No you don't know how it feels."

Percy's eyes darkened. "Yes I do." Slowly he walked away from us, around a corner and disappeared. Nico tried to go after him and aAnnabeth tried to say something, but I held them back.

"Oh no you dont. The two of you have caused enough trouble for poor Percy. I'll go calm him down." I let them go as i ran around the corner to catch my cousin.

When I saw Percy, he was not doing at all what I had suspected. I turned the corner and scanned the horizon making sure he hadn't gone too far, when I moved my gaze to the ground. There, in sitting in the dust not four yards away from me was Percy Jackson, curled up in a ball with his head buried in his arms. The way he was moving looked like he was shaking, but that might've been my imagination.

"Perce, you okay?" I asked quietly. I could tell he heard me by the way his shoulders tried to stop shaking, but failed.

"Percy please talk to me. It's just you and me here. I didn't let those other two come," I tried.

A small sound broke through the barrier of arms. It sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob. "Percy please talk to me. You can't hold these things in. Please tell me. I want to help," I said, starting to get really worried. Percy's the hero, he's supposed to be strong.

"Thats exactly it Thalia," he told me. Oops did I say that last part out loud? "I never wanted to be the hero. The hero always helps everyone with their problems, but who helps the hero? No one. They're 'too strong' to need help. I'm (beep) tired of it Thals. I never wanted to be the hero."

"No one wants to be the hero Percy. Is that what's bothering you?" Percy still didn't look at me, but by the way his shoulders sagged I could tell he was still listening.

A sigh escaped the barrier. Then percy started talking: "No that's not what's bothering me. Actually, let me rephrase that; it isn't the only thing. Let's use Nico for my example. He hid information from me. Then he said his life was s hard and I wouldn't understand because my life is so much better than his. What does he know? All the people I help think I have the best life, but mine is far more tragic than theirs. The only reason they think theirs is worse is because I have self respect and I won't tell my life story to just anyone. But everyone assumes that since I help people, that my life is just the best. No one takes the time to see behind the hero and look at me, the real me."

I smiled a bit. "We have a while."

Percy looked up at me for the first time. Tears stained his tanned cheeks. A red mark in the shape of a hand was still visible on one side of his face. I felt kind of bad about that. The scar over his green eye from a fight with Atlas glared at me, flashing in the sun. The very same sea green eyes that usually held happiness were red-rimmed and bleeding salty water droplets. His Raven black hair was messed up usual, and his rumpled clothes helped him look like a handsome young man who had lived on the streets for a long time. "What do you mean?" he asked, his eyes crinkling in confusion.

I smiled. "You said no one takes time to see the real you behind the hero and stories. As I just said, we've got time. So spill it Kelpy."

**Percy's POV**

Should I tell her? What should I do? First Artemis, now Thalia, maybe it's a daughter of Zeus thing. Or a huntress thing. But should I tell her now?


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi guys! Hope everyone is still good! I'm so happy at all the reviews I got on chapter 24! It makes me just so thrilled to know that people come back every other day just to read what I wrote. Thank you. :) I'm working on a one shot called Scars. I'm not sure when it'll be up, but I'll say so in my next AN when it's up. Thanks! I own nothing but I hope with all my heart that you enjoy this chapter. :) PS: I loved your idea Percyisawesome. I hope you don't mind if I use it.**

**Poll: **

**no one-4**

**Artemis-3 (she's catching up!)**

**OC-2**

**Thalia-1**

**Annabeth and other-0 **

**Percy's POV**

Thaliastudied me, as if she could sense my hesitation at telling her my story. I cpikeng keep looking at her, so I buried my head back in my hands.

Thalia sighed. "I get it percy. You don't trust me. And I thought of you like my brother. I guess you don't really love me like I love you. If you don't trust me, I don't see how I can trust you."

That did the trick. My head shot up and whipped around to stare my cousin in the face. The way my face hurt, I'm sure my eyes were as wide as saucers and my jaw touching the tallest building on the other side of the world.

"No Thalia! I trust you! I'd trust you with my life!" I exclaimed. She just looked at me sadly.

"So you can trust me with your life, but you can't tell me this story you've been keeping inside forever?"

"I-I would its just..."

"You could tell Lady Artemis, the man hating goddess, but you won't tell Thalia Grace, your boring daughter of Zeus cousin. I am the only one that sees something wrong with that picture?"

"No Thalia it's just, I know you'll think..."

"I'll just go. When you want to talk come find me. You know where to look. It obviously doesn't matter what Lady Artemis thinks, but it mattered what I think so you won't tell me. I thought I could have your back if you had mine." Thalia stood up and brushed off her pants. She turned to walk away when I reached out and grabbed her ankle.

"Thalia wait. I'll-I'll tell you," I said defeated. I know I shouldnt, but I can't keep it bottled up forever, seeing as how Artemis is on Olympus and can't help me.

Thalia raised an eyebrow at me, but sat back down seeing as how seriously and emotionally I was taking this. Yes I might've had a few tears in my eyes. But this will be th second time I've told someone of my real childhood since, well, ever.

Thalia faced me and I told her everything I told Artemis, even John, The Organization, and the Monster. She gasped at the right parts and asked questions if I accidentally left something out. It reminded me a lot about what Artemis was like when we talked for those six and a half days. I sorta miss that, now that I'm here with (beep) Annabeth and (beep) Nico.

"Wow," Thalia said when I was finished with my life story. "I didn't know you went through all that. It must've been horrible, especially at such a young age."

"It's not really something I enjoy sharing."

Thalia smiled, despite all I had just told her. "Well I'm glad you shared with me."

I smiled back. Maybe it isn't so bad to share once in a while.

**Annabeth's POV**

My hands flew up to my mouth as percy finished talking about his childhood. I never knew. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him. Percy and Thalia were smiling like dorks at eachother as I slowly backed away. I didn't want them to hear me, and they couldn't know I just ease dropped on Percy's private conversation.

Also, I'm pretty sure they didn't want anyone else to know about past of Perseus Jackson. That doesn't fit the picture he's worked "oh so hard" to achieve now would it? Someone like percy doesnt desrve that title. It should've been mine.

No no that wasn't me! What is wrong with me?

As soon as I was out of range, I turned and ran.

**Villain's POV**

This is even better than what my mistress told me before being destroyed! We had no clue of this 'Monster' the sea spawn claims to be within him, but it does not sound like he enjoys it. It will do greatly for out plot. In just a few mere weeks, maybe even days, the demigod we seek will be ours to control and to carry on a new generation of our tribe. The others will be divided and at each other's throats and they will rip themselves apart, erasing most evidence.

As the great prophecy of our people states,

"Water and Wisedom will travel to the cave

one to become an enemy's slave

another to be sacrificed in a goddess's name.

Cause the leader's wrath and break the curse,

or else fail and bring home much worse."

Cause the wrath of the leader and direct it at the others, and we will get what we want. We always get what we want.

I turned around and strolled through the trees to get back to my home, back to the people I serve. Tonight we toast to the curiosity of the Athena spawn, because for once I didn't have to control Her movements in order to get the information.

Now all that's left is to get the daughter of Zeus to join the Athena brat in mind harmony with the tribe. I think I know where I'll be headed tonight.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! To start us off, i have a special message to one Percyisawesome; Im so so so happy you liked the way I wrote your idea (thanks again by the way!) and I'm so so so thrilled to hear (well, read) that you think I'm an amazing author. Someday I want to be able to touch peoples' lives with my writing and it made me so happy to know that I just made your week with chapter 25. It made my week with the feedback from your review. Thanks! :) To everyone now; the poll is still up if you'd like to vote and I'll let you know the current scores at the end if this AN as I did the other day. I own nothing and I hope you enjoy this chapter! PS: last day to guess in the villain's mom! Might be revealed next chapter!**

**Still: No one (4), Artemis (3), OC (2), Thalia (1), Annabeth and other (0). Keep voting please!**

**Chiron's POV (in honor of Percyisawesome. Hope it's good! This'll be harder...)**

I've seen many quests and many students die on those quests, but I've never seen one like what my current students are on. Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia are on one of the worst quests I've ever seen in all my years, not that I could've told them that. And not that they know that. Those poor children don't know what's waiting for them, what horrors their quest called for them to witness. I can only hope they all come back alive, but I know it's highly unlikely. Especially for that misfortunate demigod that's been selected by the tribe. If only I could've done something.

"Chiron, are you alright?" a camper came up and asked me. I looked down at the brown haired demigod in front of me startled, for I hadn't hear him approach.

I smiled to reassure my pupil. "Yes Sam. I'm fine."

"You didn't look totally into the scenery like you usually are when you gaze out over the camp from this porch. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes Sam. I'm fine. I was just deep in thought." I glanced back over the railing of the porch, taking in the campgrounds I practically ran and the cabins full of campers that looked up to me. I sighed, thinking of some of my favorite students on their dangerous quest.

"See! There it is again! What are you thinking about sir?" Sam asked. He's one of our best smiths seeing as hes a son if Hephestus, yet he's also a commendable healer like our children of Apollo, and extremely curious and smart, like our Athena kids. Sam is certainly a unique demigod.

I sighed again. "You know Percy Jackson right? And of the quest he's currently on with three other powerful demigods?"

Sam laughed. "With all due respect sir, I'd have to be a deaf, blind moron if I hadn't ever heard of Percy Jackson! Everyone knows aho he is and all his feats and especially this quest he's currently on. Are you worried about them? Is that it?"

"Yes, I am more than a little worried about those demigods. Now why don't you run along, dinner is starting soon," I urged. Sam rushed away at my prompting and I turned back to the horizon with a sigh.

Be safe Percy. Keep everyone safe. It's up to you. Don't do anything stupid.

**Percy's POV**

It felt oddly satisfying betraying The Organization and spilling most of my dirty little secrets to innocent little Thalia. I know most people don't think she's innocent, but she is, at least compared to me. And even with with all I told her, I didn't tell her everything. Some things are just better left untold. At least in this situation.

After talking with Thalia, I decided to head for a quick scout of the area, while my cousins talked and Annabeth was gods know where. (I keep trying to tell myself I don't care where she is. I think myself is lying to me.) I walked out of the gates of the junkyard and started slipping through the trees, making sure there were no intruders. There were a few stray monsters that I quickly killed with a flick of Riptide, but nothing else.

Thats strange. Three Big Three kids and one daughter if Athena, all saviors of Olympus. Two were even part of the seven from the Giant prophecy of the second great prophecy. Thats so weird. Youd think there'd be more monsters. Not that in complaining.

I stopped my scouting once I'd circled the area twice, killing all monsters I saw, which was only about 4 or 5. That really wasn't a lot, seeing as how they were mostly snake ladies and Cyclopes. I felt bad killing some of them, but did it anyways. They found reform; us demigods could not.

I sat down on a thick tree branch and decided to take a quick break. But before I knew it, my eyes were drifting shut and I couldn't do anything to keep them open. Nit it that I tried, of course.

And lets just say, I had a nightmare beyond all others. It still haunts me to this day.

**Villain's POV**

I laughed quietly to myself as I watched the sea spawn drift off to sleep. That was my doing of course. He was too (how do the kids say it these days?) 'uptight'. He would've never fallen asleep as soon as he did if I hadn't forced a small connection between us. I had just enough power to make him stop in a tree a few feet ahead of my tree I was perched in after popping the scouting idea into his pea-brain, and slip his eyes closed and off to the realm of Hypos.

And now that he's asleep, I have as much power as I want from him to create the worst nightmare ever, and finally jumpstart this scheme. Grinning evilly, I allowed myself to weave a devilish drean that would even terrify all the Olympians and Hades and Hestia combined.

Theres no way I'm not going to get what I want, one way or another. I always get what I want.

Without any hesitation, I jumped into the subconscious of the sea spawn and started the plan that would carry on my tribe's generations.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi people! How are you all? I'm great thanks for asking. The poll is still up if anyone wants to vote. Request a POV is still an option. I really have nothing else to say, other than thanks for the reviews, so I own nothing and enjoy the chapter! PS- last chance for any godly parent guesses **

**Percy's POV (this is a dream until I say it isn't.)**

When I woke up, everything was different. Instead of the trees I saw when i was falling asleep, I saw mud huts in the dark, in what looked to be a cave. There were no signs of life anywhere, not even the faintest hint of wind or a breeze. Maybe it's because we're so deep within the cave.

Could this be the Luray Caverns that we're supposed to find, the ones with the ancient unknown enemy in them? Is this where the enemy lives? Where is everybody?

"Hello sea spawn," a voice spoke behind me. I twisted around quickly, trying to see my supposed enemy. I was greeted by the sight of a man almost too hideous to describe in words. If you're squeamish, skip the next paragraph. Just know he looks hideous.

The person was obviously a man. His skin, rotted so much you could see the bone, peaked out from beneath tattered black and brown rags. His eyes were blood red, all parts of them. The iris, pupil, and the white of his eyes were all as red as freshly fallen blood, glinting in the light if the torch he held in his left hand. In the right hand he grasped a long pole made of some type of metal I couldn't recognize. It looked like a cross between bronze, gold, silver, iron, and steel. The godly kinds that is. The hands holding the two objects were flaking and pale, the bones clearly visible from the way he was holding his torch and weapon. Gnarled toenails peeked out of sandaled feet, in desperate need of a manicure/pedicure, as were the talon-like fingernails. But the thing on top of his head won the award for ugliest hairdo ever. His was gray and black hair, with parts dyed bright blue and neon green, really not matching his messed up body. It looked like it hadnt been brushed in a million years, unlike my messy hair, which I at least try to run a comb through every morning. He doesn't sound too bad, (you cant smell the stench he gives off) but whatever you think he looks like, he's way worse in person.

Anyways, sorry if I scarred someone for life. This man was glaring at me with his all-red eyes from underneath his messed up hairdo. He raised a furry gray/black eyebrow at me when i didn't do anything except stare at this stranger.

I remembered that this man had spoken to me with a voice that sucked all the life out if the room. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" I asked suspiciously. I'm usually called Perseus or Jackson or Perseus Jackson by my enemies, but sea-spawn isn't really a compliment. This horror-movie looking guy could be waiting to plunge a dagger through my heart for all I know.

"Oh, Perseus or should I say percy, we'll get to who I am and those details later on. Right now, let's focus on you. As for how I knew who you were, it's just too good to resist. It was the daughter of Athena. What's-her-name Chase. Annabell? Something like that. She's been helping is ever since you stepped foot in Virginia. That's why she picked this junkyard. It's right near the Luray Caverns. Speaking of the carverns, that's where we are right now. This is where my tribe and I live," the man spoke, smirking when he mentioned Annabeth.

I froze. Annabeth? She-she betrayed us? To this monster of a man? Why?

"Annabeth wouldn't betray us to you," I denied with more confidence than I felt. "And of she did, why would she? What would she have to gain?"

"Immortality." Im sure my jaw dropped at the man's answer. "I offered her immortality if she did as I wished. Seeing as how im a very powerful immortal, I can grant her immortality whenever I chose. And if Annabth brings you and the rest of your quest to me, I'll grant her immortality and a spot in my tribe, where she can be our newest architect forever. She has nothing to lose now that I had her break up with you and anger those puny cousins."

I interrupted before he could talk more. "You're lying. If you were immortal, I'd know. And you can't grant immortality to anyone for no reason unless you're an Olympian and you aren't. And even if you could grant immortality, Annabeth still wouldn't betray us."

The monster in front of me smirked with peeling and pale split lips. "Are you sure Percy? Because you should've seen the look on her face when I offered her the deal. And the sound of her voice when I said she'd have to break up with you. How ecstatic she was to finally be rid if the hero that-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. Im pretty sure I had a redish glow around me, and my eyes might've even changed to black if I was as mad as I thought I was. I know we made peace, but Wrath still comes and turns up sometimes. He doesn't do anything though, other than change my eyes.

The man didn't even flinched at my outburst. "Oh, so Miss Chase is a trigger for you Percy? What about your mother?" I froze up.

"Don't you dare even _talk_ about her you little-"

"Ah, so that's also a trigger, just not the same as Annabeth was. Interesting. Not as interesting as your records from the Organization-"

"How do you know about the Organization? What do you know about The Organization?" I growled. "Because right now im this close to ripping out your throat and stuffing it up your lifeless-"

The man interrupted me again. "Relax Perseus. We just had a nice conversation with the leader of both the Organization and your instructors at the Academy. It was a njce conversation. I hope you don't mind, but I revealed some personal information. Sorry."

I grinded my teeth at him to keep from ripping his throat out.

"Now, I think that's enough about you Perseus. Let's talk about me now. First, my godly parent. I'm a child of-"


	28. Chapter 28

**Hi guys! Hope everyone is good! So it's a Thursday (when I'm posting this) and it's the 18th. I'll try to update again in the 20th, and 22th, but do you think i could have the**** 24th off? It's Christmas and there'll be a heck if a lot of stuff to do, and I'm worried that the chapter would suck. Don't worry, I'll still work hard on it! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Sorry that I left you guys on a cliffie, but it was too hard to resist (not that I really tried!). Don't worry, I'll tell you this chapter. ;) I'm so glad you've all been enjoying this story lately! I know j say this all the time, but it just makes me so so so happy to know people out there like my stories because they're good, not because they don't want to hurt my feelings. Thank you all so much just for reading this chapter! :) Now before I start choking on my joyful tears, I own nothing and enjoy this chapter!**

**Percy's POV**

"My godly parent is..." Please not Poseidon. Not Poseidon. Not Poseidon. "...Hecate."

Thank gods it wasnt Poseidon. Wait... Hecate?

"Goddess of witchcraft right?" I asked. The man nodded, a smug smile on his broken lips. "Are you a witch then?"

He swelled up in rage. "Witch? Witches are women!"

Payback time. He's losing his cool, time for me to get mine back. "I thought you were..." I trailed off, pretending to be confused. After practicing this for about 10 years or more, it wasn't too hard. I'm a good actor.

"I'm the great male tribe leader of-"

"Yeah, dude, no one cares. Sorry, but why don't we talk about Brussels sprouts or something, thatd be more interesting than what you're blubbering on about." I inspected my fingernails as I spoke, seemingly more interested in them than this guy. I was actually interested (and a bit fearful) about him. Who _is_ he?! Gods now I sound like an Athena kid.

"Brussell s-sprouts?!" the man stuttered out, his face a mask of purple rage. I looked up at him bored.

"Did you not just hear what I said? Brussell sprouts. Do I need to spell it out for you?"

"No you foolish idiot! I am the powerful son of the magic goddess Hecate! You will treat me with respect!" He demanded.

"Yeah right. Like I'll treat a guy I don't really know with high respect. I'm not even sure what you name is!" I muttered to myself, but I knew this guy could hear me.

He swelled like a tomato. "Fine! Fine sea-spawn! If it's of dire need to you to know my name, I'll tell you! I'm Moctezumal, named after my father the great ancient Aztec King, who was killed by his people and the Spanish. My father was often visited by my mother, and soon they had me. I grew up with Hecate in her temple on earth and learned all about my father's people and their usage of blood. They smeared it on temple walls, let it drip down the sides of temples and pyramids, sprinkled it in the lake water. And it was human blood."

I felt like like I was about to vomit. As he spoke of it, a faint smell of the metallic liquid reached my nose. If you feel like me, just hold on. I'll try to stop this talk of Aztecs (whatever they are).

"Yeah, okay. Human sacrifices and whatnot. Yay, behold the Aztecs and all that junk. Yippee."

"You mock me and my people?" Moctezumal roared. I shrugged, but that just ticked him off more. He lunged for me, hands about to reach my throat, when everything blurred and I changed dreams.

This time I was still in the cave, except this time there was a crowd of people that reminded me of Moctezumal, just not as hideous, without rotting skin and all that. They had a faint red tinge to their skin, and pointed teeth, along with slightly peeled pale lips.

Off to my right stood Moctezumal, a cruel smirk gracing his pale face, fine black robes covering his body unlike the rags he showed me in our dream. He didn't move, and neither did anyone else; they weren't dead, they were frozen in time. I was the only thing that moved. No chests rose up and down, oxygen entered only my lungs. I glanced around once more and stopped in my tracks.

To my left were four bodies. Two had black hair, one had blonde, and the last had auburn. I recognized Nico, in his all black clothes, lying next to Thalia in some black camo pants and a Simple Plan t-shirt. The blonde was Annabeth, in a blue shirt and jeans. And, was that Artemis with the auburn hair? I immediately knew those silver pants and parka. What was she doing here?

I looked closer and none of them moved either. I crept closer, and stepped in something sticky. I looked down. Blood. It covered my friends, and spilt down the ground. My hands clenched at the thought if someone hurting them, and my hands felt sticky too. They were coated in blood, but not my own. Frantically, I searched for a weapon that could've done this, but only saw Riptide lying on an altar. It was smeared in red liquid, and it wa dripping off the stone altar.

I ran to the altar and looked at riptide. No one other than me had touched it, and the blood wasn't mine. Did that mean... Was i the one that killed them? It seems like it was.

I dropped riptide with a clatter, and backed away, repeating "no" over and over again. Before i knew what I was doing, I mistakenky glanced over that the still bodies lying together on the ground, as if some disrespectful bum had just dropped them there. I wonder if I did that too.

Finally, the sudden realization got to me. I just murdered four people, one of them being an Olympian goddess, one of the ones I held the most respect for. I killed them in cold blood.

I dropped to to my knees and screamed, letting the overwhelming stench fill my nostrils and take me away from this dreadful place.

Im a killer. Murderer. I'm a criminal, villain, lunatic. I'm not better than Moctezumal. If I joined him now, could I save my friends from this fate?


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks so much for not minding if I take a day off. Thank you so so much guys! It means a lot. Thanks for all the reviews too! And to everyone that's voted on the poll. I'm thinking first update of January, of 2015, we end the poll. So far, percy is going to end up alone. One more Artemis vote and its tied. Two more Artemis, and then this becomes a Pertemis fic. Keep voting! Thanks! I own nothing and enjoy the chapter!**

**Percy's POV (not a dream)**

I gasped awake as something warm touched my arm. My dreams left me so lost and startled that even a butterfly would've given me a heartattack.

I sat up and looked in the direction of the thing that touched me, only to find my cousin Thalia, my hand around her neck as I threatened to shove her off this high tree branch. Immediately, I let go.

"Sorry Thals. Stupid reflexes," I grumbled, upset by the fact that I almost killed her.

Rubbing her throat, Thalia replied, "it's alright. I'm fine."

Liar. I hurt her and she and I both know it. If she was t hurt, then why was she holding her neck and rubbing it where I had grabbed it?

Neither of us said anything, until Thalia decided to break the awkward silence we were enveloped in.

"Are you all right percy?" She asked, concern making her nose wrinkle. It was actually kind of cute. I can see what Nico Likes about her.

"I'm fine," I respond quicker than I should've, making it sound rushed. "I mean- yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Thalia looked me in the eyes. I found it in incredibly hard to look into her electric blue ones.

"You're not okay," she decided. "Now tell me, what's wrong? Is it still Annabeth and/or Nico? Because I'll-"

"No, no it isn't them. Just nightmares," I say. I want to tell her more, but how do you tell someone that you might be a murderer, and end up murdering them? Just say "hey, I saw myself kill you viciously in a dream as a sacrifice to our enemy. Wanna go have some lunch now?" Definitely not how you reach the subject.

"Wanna talk about them?" proposed the daughter of Zeus that's starting to annoy me.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"But Percy," she whined, "it always helps me feel better after nightmares. Let me help you!"

"You can't."

Storm clouds filled Thalia's eyes. "Oh I see how it is. Mr Big-Shot savior of Olympus just gets back from a private convedsation that lasted over six days with Artemis, maiden goddess. He doesn't need help from a puny daughter of Zeus that's saved his life more than a few times and-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I WAS SAYING! This problem, you just can't fix destiny. There's no cutting through and no second chances. There's no changing your fate," I admit defeated.

"So, this is the guy that got a prophecy saying he would be a great hero, just to die. What happened huh? He's still here, because he changed his fate!" Thalia barked at me.

I flinched, remembering how scared I felt. I was scared of death, but I don't think i am now. "That hero was scared of death, of the future. I'm not. He wanted to live, because he had someone that really loved him."

"I love you..."

"Not like that. Like boyfriend-girlfriend love. And the only girl I ever knew loved me broke up with me." All because an enemy named Moctezumal told her to do it. Supposedly.

"Percy, you could have any girl. They're crazy for you," Thalia reminded me.

"I know. But do they really love me? No. They love my body or my power or my father. They don't love me for me. That's what I want." I sighed. I'll never find someone that loves me for me.

"What about Annab-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"I'm still not over her. Please don't say her name." I paused. "And Annabeth never really loved me. She was using me the whole time. I'm such a loser."

Thalia scoffed. "The winner of three wars, champion and savior of Olympus, says he's a loser. Sorry to give you this news flash, but there's a million people out there thag say you're a winner, not a loser."

"You don't get it!" I cry, upset. "No one gets it! I'm a loser, I'll end up letting those million people down!" I flip my legs over the tree branch and drop the hundred-fifth feet to the ground, curling into a roll at the bottom of the tree to break my fall. I started to walk off in the other direction, fuming at the thought if my failures.

I could hear Thalia climb down the tree instead of jumping like I did, and then sprint to catch up with me. I considered running, but decided that if I wanted to, I could always get away.

Eventually, Thalia caught up to me, slightly panting. I didn't even feel my hear grate increasing. Correction: my headrests increasing due to physical activity. It was rising with my anger and blood pressure.

"Percy, please slow down. I want to keep up with you, but we can't keep running like this," panted Thalia to me left, a little ways behind me. I look down and realize I am jogging quickly, like I'm running. Abruptly, I completely stop moving. Thalia, not expecting that, ran by me, only to backtrack to face me from only a few feet away.

"Please Percy, listen to me. Let me help you. Tell me what your dreams were about. I can help. Please."

I didn't look at her. I stared straight ahead, and since I'm taller than her, she wasn't in my line of sight. For a while, I didnt move. Thalia started to turn away when I spoke. "I killed you."

"What?"

"I killed you, Annabeth, Nico, and Artemis with Riptide. I saw you on the ground, next to Nico, drained of your blood. A pale lifeless corpse. I was being cheered on to do it too."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I put you on an altar and, and, ripped your hearts out."

"Oh Percy, you didn't mean to. I'm still here, alive. I'm fine," Thalia soothed. She stretched her hand out to me, but I turned away.

"What if you weren't fine? What if I'm the reason you won't be fine? You'll end up like Beckendorf, left behind by me because I was a coward. Or like Selina, sacra icing yourself because I couldn't do what I had to do. Or like Zoe, trying to save someone you cared about while I stood on the sidelines."

"You were holding the sky up, you couldn't have-"

"But I could've! If I was better, faster, she would be here right now instead of me! It should've been me! I'm the fool, the idiot, the Seaweed Brain that always messes things up for the people he cares about! And I am (beep) tired of it!" I scream and run off to the junk yard. Thalia runs after me for a while, yelling, but eventually she falls back. I run alone until I reach the fence, then Find the tallest pile and sit on top, trying to bid myself. I need to be alone now.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello everyone! Poll results now! (It ends January 5, even if I don't update that day.) **

**Artemis in the lead with 5 votes!**

**No One with 4**

**Thalia with 2**

**OC with 2**

**Annabeth and Other tied with zero**

**Okay, last thing I need to say about the poll (actually a few things): All you Pertemis fans, vote till your fingers fall off for Artemis! Everyone that wants Percy to be alone, shout it out! The fangirls (or guys) that see themselves with Percy, keep dreaming, and send in OCs so that can be you! Perlia peeps, don't stop believing! And all you that keep your mouths shut about Annabeth or Other, open them and scream! Now go vote! XD **

**Actually, that was just a pretty bad inspirational speech. I'm not one for lifting spirits, incase you can't tell from all my angst and tragedy I put the poor characters through. Anyways, I'm thinking of putting more cliffies. Like, really bad cliffies. MOA type cliffies. Why? Not to be ignorant or anything, or selfish or mean or rude or whatever, but I see more reviews when I give a cliffie. On a regular chapter, average amounts of reviews is two. On the last major cliffie, I got six reviews. I might not put cliffies, but I'm thinking about it. What do you guys think? Anyways, I own nothing and enjoy the chapter! Also, have a GREAT Christmas for all you Catholics/Christens out there! And happy holidays for everyone!**

**Percy's POV**

I was watching for Thalia when she jogged through the gates of the junkyard. Eventually, she came in panting, sweat dripping off her body, and paused with her hands on her knees. After a few deep breathes, Thalia walked around, trying to find something. I'm willing to bet she's looking for me. Trying to hide, I sunk lower into the trash pile, pushing it up to make myself a little wall.

"Hey Nicky, have you seen Perce? I need to talk to him. It's an emergency," I heard Thalia say. Drat, did Nico see me when I came in? I wasn't paying attention to anyone other than Thalia, and not in that way you losers!

Nico spoke, "Yeah, I saw him go that way. He looked to be in a hurry, running like that. Is he okay?"

"That's why there's an emergency. Let me talk to him, Nico. Thanks. See ya," Thalia said before hurrying over towards my pile was. She glanced at the top and immediately started climbing. I had two minutes, tops.

Should i try to escape? I thought of routes I coukd take to get away. Hardly any good ones. Maybe, maybe I shouldn't go. I mean, this is hard enough for Thals already, having a fear of heights, but still climbing the tallest pile of junk in the yard. She must really need to talk to me if she's doing this. Maybe I should be nicer to her.

"Finally you (beep) son of Poseidon. Are you gonna try and escape now?" Thalia asked defeated as soon she got to the top.

I shook my head, slightly cowering between two large piles of junk. I know I shouldn't be afraid, of Thalia or anything else here, but i can't keep the shiver off my spine.

Thalia looks at me, clearly shocked, before continuing with whatever speech she cooked up on the way here. "I hope you know that you can't keep running away. People don't run from their problems if they're loyal to their friends and family." Now that stuck a cord. "You can't leave problems unsolved or left behind for someone else to clean up. You can't just build something up and then walk away. Like Annabeth. Are you like her, running out from me when she ran out from you? Are you that u loyal and selfish?" Now that struck home.

"If I can't walk out on people, why can they walk out on me and others? Everytime a couple gets a divorce, that's running away from their problem! Everytime you assure you're alright instead of making sure you're fine is running away! Everytime you break up with someone that loves you is running away from them, from commitment! Why can my friends run off to battle and die when I desperately need them here?! I know I sound selfish, but I don't care! I really don't care! Mortals don't know how it feels, to feel like there's a bomb next to you all your life, counting down the seconds of you life. To know that soon, this bomb will go off, and I'll die. Everyone need you might be hurt by it, but you'll be the only one killed. When I first found out, I thought I should try to keep everyone away from me, so they wouldn't be hurt by it. So tell me Thalia,is it really that bad to run away, even if it's saving everyone else?!"

Thalia didn't say anything for a moment. "Is that why you're always running off? Taking the dangerous quests and facing the biggest threat?"

I noddd. "It's better to admit to my own death and know when it's coming, than to sit and wait for Thanatos to collect my soul."

"Oh percy, no. No, don't think like that. Live for everyday and make your death count, whether it be tomorrow or in 70 years. There's a reason you're still alive today, and you have to live up for that reason when it comes." Thalia placed her hand on my shoulder. I flinched back, as if she burned me.

"I know Thals. I need to try and live for today. That'll be my goal for the rest of my life. It's just... So so tempting to just accept it when it comes and know when its coming," I admitted.

Thalia grabbed the front of my shirt. "Now you listen to me you little (beep). I didn't climb up with death trap hill to listen to you reject my ideas. Now you'll live for today and right now, or I'll go to Hades and hunt you down myself, bring you back to life, only to kill you again. Got it?"

"Got it," I choked.

Thalia smiled. "Good. Now lets eat." She let go if my shirt and we started to slowly climb down the mountain of trash, me leading so Thalia could see my foot placements.

All of a sudden, Annabeth came running out of nowhere. She as panting and looked like she was bleeding down the side of her arm. "We've got invaders! Saying they need to talk to Percy! Apparently, he knows their leader, and the leader needs to have a chat! They remind me of Aztec native americas! But you two need to hurry! Nico's facing them on his own, and he was getting creamed last I saw!"

Oh gods. They're too early.


	31. Chapter 31

**I hope everyone that celebrated it had a happy and safe CHRISTMAS! Yay! Hope you received and gave some pretty nice stuff! :) Happy holidays! Now, onto the poll:**

**No one: 6**

**Artemis: 6**

**Thalia: 2**

**OC: 2**

**Annabeth: 1**

**Other: 0**

**Turns out I might be a pretty good motivational speaker (or writer) after all! Thanks for voting everyone! :) I won't bore you all on the day after Christmas (if you celebrated it) and I'm sure you don't want me to drone on forever! So I own nothing (no Christmas miracle) and ENJOY THE CHAPTER! XD This chapter goes out to the one an****d only Elvis Presley, even if he died 1977. LOVE YOU ELVIS!**

**Thalia's POV (let's shake it up a bit. Too much Percy POV)**

I snuck a quick peek at Percy. His skin was whiter than the North Pole's snow, and the look on his face was one of horror. These strange people weren't the ones cheering him on in his nightmares as he killed us right? Percy never told me about them, so it could be them.

Annabeth paused at the bottom of the hill, waiting for us to come down. I nudged Percy with my elbow, then slowly made my way towards Annabeth. I could hear Percy following behind me.

"Quick, let's go!" I said, about to rush off to save my Nico.

"Wait, are you bleeding?" Percy asked Annabeth. She winced, as if just the thought of it hurt her. I still wanted to run away anyways, Nico is still in trouble. Annabeth could always catch up.

Annabeth shrugged. "It's just a little cut. Just a scrape really."

Percy isn't stupid like everyone thought. He could see that she as lying, even I could, and even though my main concern right now is Nico, I'm still pretty worried about the blonde right now.

"Does it hurt?" Worry colored Percy's voice, which had grown stronger now that we weren't _all_ focused on the intruders.

Annabeth simply said nothing, leaving me to think that it really did hurt, she just didn't want to say so.

Percy took one look at Annabeth's face, filled with pain and worry, and turned to me. "I know that you want to go to him. Help him. And ask for Moctezumal when you get there. We need to have a chat." I nodded, before running off. The look in his eyes when he said chat, well, he could've just as easily said torture. He scares me sometimes, because I'm not entirely sure what he's thinking now. I don't really know him. I don't like this new Percy, the one with all the secrets and pain in his life.

I kept running through the likes of rubbish, until I finally heard sounds of battle. I ran around a corner to a sight that almost literally stopped my heart.

No.

**Annabeth's POV (was that a good cliffie?)**

Percy pulled me over to a small bag of trash that he then had me sit on. He walked a few paces back and started looking for something. Finally, some time to think.

When the intruders invaded, I was scared. They look...really strange, to put it nicely. Not strange like a person in a tank top rapping and tap dancing at your wedding in the winter, but strange like abnormal. Their skin seemed to rotting and they looked like corpses that had been buried since before the beginning of time. And with their spears and other weapons, yelling in tongues I didn't understand, they terrified me.

Now Percy, the boy I heartlessly broke up with for no unselfish reason, is fixing my arm for me. It wasn't even that bad of a cut... I think. I couldn't see it, but gods did it sting and _bleed_. Gods the blood was everywhere. Not just mine, the warriors' blood, and Nico's too. So much bloodshed.

Finally, percy found what he needed. A rock. And not a very clean one either. Nevertheless, when he put it right on top of my cut, I flinched, but stayed silent, thinking of all the germs he just let enter my body from that rock.

"Hold still. I'm going to heal your arm," he told me. I didn't move at all. Well, except to breathe. I could see Percy moving towards the cut on my arm, just inside my line of vision if I looked out of the corner of my eye. His warm fingers curled around my around, right below the rock, which was centered on my cut.

"Are you ready?" Percy whispered. I was told not to move, but I nodded anyways, telling myself that since he hadn't started to heal it yet, I might be good with a nod. "Ok, here we go."

Suddenly, Percy's grip on my arm increased. He was squeezing so hard that I thought my arm would fall off. Chanting could be heard. It wasn't any language I knew, and I'm sure it as an ancient and hidden/lost language. Even though she's goddess of Wisedom, I doubt my mother knew what language my exboyfriend was speaking in.

All of a sudden, my arm started to burn, specifically my cut, especially where that stupid rock was. I fought to keep my tears of pain in check as Percy squeezed harder than ever before on my burning flesh. Thankfully, I didn't let loose any screams, as much as I wanted to.

Finally, Percy let go of my arm and stopped chanting. The rock fell off, rolling on the ground. I saw it steaming in the dirt, no doubt the cause of my burning arm.

Speaking of my arm, I turned my head as far as I could to get a glimpse of it, and was astounded by what I saw. My arm was completely healed, the only remainder being a single lonely scar barely three inches long.

I turned to Percy next. His normally tan skin was pale, and he was sweating bullets. A far part of me said he'd get dehydrated soon. The rest of me ignored that part for now. Percy looked at me at that moment, and gave me a weak smile that seemed a little forced. I smiled back, wondering how he healed my arm.

"I concentrated on my water powers and, using that rock as a force to guide my power, transferred it to you. It steamed from all the power I transferred to your arm to heal it," percy explained, seemingly reading my mind. "You spoke out loud. Both times." Oh. Oops.

For a while after talking, I just stared at Percy, as he awkwardly wrapped bandages around his knuckles, which were bleeding from gripping my arm so tightly, but not before he cleaned them from my blood which he got when he held my arm.

After a while, Percy broke the silence. "Should we go help Thalia and Nico? They need help standing up to Moctezumal."

Who?

"He's the leader of those Aztec warriors you saw."

I spoke out loud again without realizing it didn't i?

"Yep."

Percy and I started walking towards the sounds of battle when I asked him how he knew Moctezumal.

"He met me in a dream. After that, he showed me one of my worst nightmares. He's ruthless and heartless and a cruel ruler to his peopl and other people as well."

"What did he show you?"

"Myself."

"What? Anything else?"

"A murderer."

"Why?"

"Because we were one in the same."

My eye grew wide as i finally gathered what he was saying. "You're... You're saying that you were the murderer you saw?" He nodded. "Who'd you murder?"

"You," he said so calmly, like we were discussing the weather and not him killing people. "And Thalia, Nico, and for some reason, Artemis."

I looked over at him, wondering how he could be so calm, only to realize his skin was still white, his lips were pressed together to form a thin line, and his sea green eyes were darkened with fear. Percy Jackson was _af__raid_, but just didn't sound that way. I can admire that.

We rounded our final corner, only to see Thalia standing and staring at the battle, frozen in her current position, an easy target for the enemy. But they weren't focused on her, which was a miracle for her in itself.

Then I saw how the battle was going and wished they'd pay more attention to Thalia. That needs a miracle ten times stronger than a miracle for Thalia.

Oh gods.

No.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi! Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. Those of you who asked if Nico was dead, I'll let you find out in a moment. And to those of you how checked out my new oneshot Scars, thanks. I want to thank my beta reader, the time and effort, and check out their stories of you want! I'm beta for them too, depending on the story. Anyways, poll results so far: **

**No one: 7**

**Artemis: 6**

**Thalia: 2**

**OC: 2**

**Annabeth: 1**

**Other: 0**

**Keep voting! Leave a review if you want and that counts as a vote if you tell who you ship! Percabeth, Pertemis, Perlia, Percy/OC, Percy alone, Percy/?, they're all awesome. Pick your couple, and stand by them! Guess what kind of fan I am (which I like the best) and I'll give you a virtual cookie if it's correct! :) Feel free to PM or any of that other junk. Ok, I own nothing, an enjoy the chapter! :) I'm really proud of this one. PS: I'll try to add more Percy and Thalia siblings relationship in the next few chapters.**

**Thalia's POV**

I heard Percy and Annabeth approach a few minutes (hours in my opinion) after I did. I still hadn't moved, but that didn't matter. Nothing mattered, except this horror movie scene in front of me.

Nico, my nico, was facing off against five Aztecs with just his bare hands. His sword was lying in the dust a few yards away, but he was totally surrounded, no way to reach the black weapon of death. (Not black in a racist way or however you say it. You know what I mean.) The five people (really? Those are people?) standing around my boyfriend were all holding weapons, some of them being spears or spiked clubs. What a fair fight...

Nico lunged at a guy holding a small club (smaller than the rest at least), right as the other four guys tried to tackle him. They all missed (to my relief) but the small club guy bashed Nico in the face with his club. One of the smaller spikes grazed his forehead, creating a line of blood from his left eyebrow to his right, dripping blood into the onyx eyes I love so much.

I tried to move and help as Nico staggered back, right into the waiting arms of the other four guys. Two grabbed each arm, and another two grabbed each leg. The last guy was the biggest of them all. About 6 foot 6, he was as big around as two of the other guys were, and they weren't scrawny soldiers. The big guy walked towards Nico in a slow and steady manor, waiting to see why the son of Hades did.

To the guy's obvious disappointment, Nico did... Absolutely nothing. He stared back maliosusly at the enemy as he got closer, and finally closed his eyes. The guy and his friends took that as a sign of defeat, but I know Nico, and he doesn't give up that easily.

And I was right.

The big guy started to congratulate his comrades, but the ground started to shake with a sudden jolt. Nico's head shot up as dead skeletons rose up from the ground and started attacking our foes. For a moment, the Aztecs let go of him, and he scrambled to reach his sword. My hopes rising, I watched with glee as my boyfriend saved the day.

That dream disappeared as soon as one of the Aztecs stepped on Nico's hand when he reached for his sword, effectively breaking it. Nico let loose a scream that froze everything. The fighters all looked to the demigod in pain, watching just like I was, silent, frozen, and useless to aid him.

The skeletons crawls back into the underworld against Nico's wishes, seeing as he tried to call them back as soon as they left. Grinning, the Aztecs closed back in, and finally did what they were going to do all along.

**Percy's POV**

I burst onto the scene just as the skeleton warriors loyal to Hades crawled back under the surface of Earth. The Aztec guys (if that's what they really are- and based on what Moctezumal said, they really are Aztecs) gathered around the defenseless son if hades, my brother in everything except blood.

Taking a quick glance around, I observed my companions and foes' positions. Thalia stood at the other side of the battlefield, not far from us, but far away that if either Annabeth or I tried to help her, we'd be seen by th enemy and forced down, be that killing, torment, or torture.

Annabeth was right next to me, something I both loathed and enjoyed. My feelings for her had become a jumbled mess. If only Piper was here, she'd be able to help me figure out what to do. Do I still like Annabeth, or is my heart beating to a different person? Anyways, Annabeth was right next to me, frozen in place, simply watching the enemy possibly kill one of our best friends, but doing absolutely nothing, just like Thalia.

Meanwhile, the enemy (aka Moctezumal and his army (or at least part of it)) were now on Nico. Two help his left arm, two his right, two his left leg, and two his right. One more person grabbed hold of his head, forcing it to look in the direction of the last warrior. The warrior not holding onto Nico was encircling him, trying to find the best vantage point of an attack.

All the Warriors looked alike. They had pale skin with a redish tinge, like the people from my dream, and cracked lips hiding short pointed teeth. The Warriors however, had blue and green war paint covering their bodies, an upgrade from th animal skins I hear they used to wear into battle. (Just something I picked up in class in seventh grade. We did a whole thing on the Aztecs. I only remember some of it, but I have ADHD right?)

In short, these people we were battling looked like a combination with a clown (with all their colors and how absurd their markings seemed) and a bloodthirsty monster (with the red skin and all).

The warrior finished circling Nico, and yelled a command to the others that I didn't understand, seeing as how it was in a language I didn't know, or had ever heard of before. They seemed to know what it meant though, because the handlers (I'm calling them that now) changed the way they were positioning Nico. And it was not to make Nico as comfortable as possible.

The four people in charge of his arms pulled them back straight, almost breaking them backwards if they pulled a little more and a little harder. The four grasping his legs pulled them apart eagle-spread, exposing his gut and other parts. The guy gripping his head didn't move it too much, just to tilt it up so Nico could get a good look at the guy stalking right up, past a comfortable personal space.

This guy was a full head taller than Nico, so the son of Hades had to have his head tilted upwards by the guy behind him. Tall warrior (I'm calling him executioner) was also two time as wide as Nico, not fat, but pure muscle. His grin was as evil as his master's, filled with malice and vengeance.

Executioner got right up close to Nico, so close that his breathe moved the smaller boy's hair. Then he took a thin pale finger and clawed it down the side of Nico's face. Nico involuntarily shivered.

"Join us Nico," he coaxed in a husky voice. "You can have whatever you want. Whoever you need will be by your side. Just say yes, and whatever you desire will be yours."

For a moment, it looked like Nico wasn't sure what to do. It was a tempting offer, but we couldn't afford to lose him to the enemy. That was when the tall, dark warrior used his secret weapon.

"Your sister."

"W-What?"

"We have your sister. She's a happy member of our tribe. She was recruited the year she died. The same year she told you she was trying for rebirth. Each year we take a dead hero from Elysium and they join our tribe. They agree of course, before we take them. Your sister as the greatest hero of that year, so she's a part of our family now. Join us Nico Di'Angelo. Be happy, be with your sister," executioner wistfully spoke. It was dead silent on the battlefield, everyone listening to hear what Nico would say.

"My friends," he whispered, "Thalia-"

"Can join us too," the warrior finished. "They each have someone waiting for them, and they can choose to join us as well. Be the example. Let them know it's okay to join. I joined a few decades ago. I was a roman demigod hero, killed on a quest by a hydra, allowing my friends to escape. I've been here for years, and I couldn't be happier. Eventually, my best friend came across us, and I convincee him to join. We haven't been seperated since. That can happen to you and your sister too. You'll be together forever. Think about it."

Nico looked that the warrior, like he held the key to life. "Can your crimes let go of me then?"

"I'm afraid they can't until you take the oath to our leader, binding yourself to us always, and turning you into one of us. Your sister did. She's one of our best female warriors now, and she's living the life she's always wanted, except you aren't there. So you'll have to stay right here until you've made up your mind."

Nico seemed to be thinking about it, flinching in pain when one if the Warriors holding his arm moved too much and hit his broken hand. "I'm made up my mind. I say y-"

"No!" I yelled suddenly, startling everyone, except myself. "You can't donit Nico! They thirst for a never ending supply of blood! Human blood!"

The tall guy now turned to me. I realize now why Nico hadnt struggled to get away while speaking to him. His eyes held me locked, they weren't impressive, just held magic to them, like Moctezumal had placed a spell over this man's eyes to persuade others to join his growing tribe and keep the population rising. I couldn't get away.

"Perseus Jackson," he mused. "We have someone here to see you too. But since your impatience has caused us to miss Mr. diAngelo, we'll move right onto you. We thought you'd need some persuasion, so we brought her here with us today. Miss?" He called out, the smirk that fell onto his face when he saw me growing more as the person drew nearer.

i felt like I had someone hokding my head up. Even though I desperately wanted to know who wanted me to join the tribe, I coukdnt look away from this man's eyes; the spell placed on them must've been incredibly strong. Finally, he broke his gaze and I was freed. I turned my head to face the person that wanted me in this tribe, and immediately wished I hadnt.

"A-Anne?"


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi everyone. I'm so so sorry, but I got sick (again) so I couldn't post this chapter, seeing as how it wasn't even done. I'm really sorry. Anyways, poll:**

**No one: 10**

**Artemis: 8**

**Thalia: 2**

**OC: 2**

**Annabeth: 2**

**Other: 0**

**Keep voting! Time is almost up! Anyways, I'm so sorry that I didn't update when I was supposed to because I got the flu, but I hope you forgive me. I even left you a nice little cliffie! I own nothing, and enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

**Percy's POV**

"A-Anne?"

There she was, in all her glory, looking just as she did before that fateful day all those years ago. Her soft brown hair that looked just like our mother's, and her misty blue-green eyes that mixed Sally's and Poseidon's. Anne looked almost exactly the same as she did before she died.

"Percy!" my sister exclaimed, running up to me and throwing her arms around my neck. "You're so big now. My little hero, just like we always joked, remember?"

I nidded, to shocked to speak. Of course I remember. We'd pretend to be normal adults, I'd always be a firefighter and she'd always pick construction worker, or other jobs that aren't super fabulous. Dangerous jobs. Anne would always get in trouble in some way, like getting 'stranded' on top of the piled up couch cushions, and I'd always come save her. Those times spent with her in our mom's apartment won't soon be forgotten, I'm sure if it.

Finally, I found my voice. "I-I missed you..." I sobbed, breaking down into her waiting arms. I could feel every eye on the property watching me with shock; the hero of olympus, crying? Well, sometimes you just can't hold it in anymore.

"Shhh, it's okay Percy. I'm back, and we're together now. You don't have to be scared or hurt or alone anymore. I will always be with you. Calm down brother, calm down so we can talk about how youve been since I met our uncle," Anne soothed.

So I did. I told her about Luke stealing the Lightning bolt, our trip to the sea of monsters, meeting nico and Bianca and Zoe, the labyrinth ("I can't believe you met Calypso! She's one of my heroes!"), the war of Manhattan, and the Giant war with Gaea. No one moved while I spoke. It was as if they didn't want to, or couldn't... Couldn't... Oh no.

I paused during my tale of letting Wrath out for the second time, just to see what everyone else was doing. I met a devastating sight. My friends were surrounded by red skinned warriors, forced to their knees with their arms over their heads. There was a bit of blood on Thalia's forehead, hopefully not hers, but that's most likely too good to be true. Nico was unconscious on the ground in a heap, war-painted people watching him with a blank, uncaring look. As if, if Nico never woke up, they'd be fine with that. Annabeth was just glaring in the direction if Anne, either hating her for some reason beyond me, or seeking knowledge of some kind that I'm blind to at this moment.

Anne noticed my gaze, and stalling of the story, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "They tried to hurt you," she softly spoke. "You have to believe me."

I couldn't believe her. My friends would never betray me, not even Annabeth. Not like that at least. But I did believe her, for some reason beyond me I did.

"I saw them as you were talking. You were facing me so you couldn't see them, but I was facing you, so I could see them over your shoulder," she explained. So that's why she was looking over my shoulder at one point. "Thalia looked at Annabeth and Nico, and then they tried to attack you at the same time. Thalia tried to shoot a Bomt of lightning at you, Annabeth threw a dagger at you, and Nico created a sword out of bones that he tried to stab you with. I distracted them with a bright light, and the rest of my tribe members managed to save you. Three gave their lives to make sure you fulfil your's though." She pointed to the ground. Anne was right, there were three men in the ground that had makes of the weapons she told me about. A scorch Mark on this one's chest, right above his heart. A dagger buried deep in this man's gut. A bone sword made out of bone and the same metal as Nico's sword (that sucks people's souls into the sword) nicked this person pretty hard on the leg.

I looked to my friends next. Anne's stiry checks out all the way. Thalia must've forgotten I have immunity to lightning from having extra godly blood via Zeus, Annabeth always throws her dagger at enemies (which the Aztecs now clearly aren't), and Nico has pretty good aim throwing javelins at camp, a sword isn't that different.

Now I know why Annabeth was looking at Anne with such hate. She's trying to kill us, right after we just reunited.

"How could you guys?!" I roared. I coukd sense Anne smiling behind me. She must be happy that I'm taking her side and defending her once again. "I trusted you, and you betray me! I finally found my sister, who I told you wasn't dead! We reunite, and you try to kill us! HOW COULD YOU?!"

My friends- no not my friends, the demigods- the demigods flinched back as I yelled. They avoided my eyes, all except the daughter of Athena. She met my glare with her own stubborn look, and wouldn't back down no matter how much I intensified my look. Finally, I needed to know what she needed.

"What?" I snapped harshly.

"We didn't do it as you think. They were trying to hurt you and we saved you. Your sister is one if them, a monster and killer," she told me in her stubborn 'I'm right' voice.

I wouldn't have any of it. "LIES!" I screamed. Thal-daughter of Zeus had tears in her eyes as I showed my anger.

Scoffing at her weakness, I turned back to my sister. "Let's find Moctezumal. I hear he needs to speak to me."

Anne smiled, before we walked off, arms linked like the characters in the Wizard of Oz, the same way we'd walk down Times Square as kids.

Thalia's POV

Oh my gods. First Percy's decade(s) dead sister shows up alive, but then she convinces him to practically join her and her 'friends' for life! And that's not even the worst part!

I took a class at camp from Chiron before we left on how to recognize magic and magic users. I didn't get too far into how to recognize a magic user, just uo to someone changing, gesturing wildly, or using a wand, but other than that, I know onky how to recognize magic. And I have to thank Chiron when we get back, because I'm the only one that noticed the signs.

There's a magic user (or more) around that's meddling with my bro's life. What do I mean? What I am talking about? It was clear by the fact that the eyes changed to get a thin orange ring around the irises. It's crystal clear.

Perseus Jackson is now under a spell, and I think that's my he's defending his sister, that, as his _'real_' sister, I don't trust. Onky question is, who?


End file.
